


Somebody's Baby

by ConceptaDecency



Series: zaan and Concepta's well-written Garashir mpreg scenes and stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Supportive Miles O'Brien, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Nobody knows the identity of the other father of Garak's baby, and Garak's not telling anybody. Especially not Julian.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir & Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir & Quark, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: zaan and Concepta's well-written Garashir mpreg scenes and stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606855
Comments: 785
Kudos: 380





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a [Tumblr post.](https://conceptadecency.tumblr.com/post/190221628887/conceptadecency-conceptadecency) A few of the short chapters are already on Tumblr, though I've changed and edited and will be posting here regularly. The story is pretty much finished, except for some polishing.
> 
> Thanks so much to zaan for betaing some chapters and offering valuable input!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak's pregnant. Everyone thinks Julian's the father.

“Doctor! I hear congratulations are in order!” Quark beamed. Why not? Happy occasions were profitable. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Julian, although he was pretty sure he did. He’d already had to correct four wrong assumptions since the news had broken. 

“I'm talking about your impending first-time fatherhood!” From under the bar Quark produced a large, clunky metal stein. “And luckily, I just happen to have received a shipment of these beautiful commemorative mugs. It’s a hew-mon custom, isn’t it, to engrave your baby’s name on a beer mug? And for you I can do a special price—“

“That’s enough Quark. There is no impending first-time fatherhood.” 

“What do you...you mean it’s not your first? Ah, I should have known, a smooth operator like you.” Quark gave a salacious wink. “But why don’t they ever visit you on the station?” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. These are fine gifts for any new bundle of joy, your first or your fifth!”

Julian curled his lip in distaste. As if he’d be the kind of person to sire and abandon multiple children! Did he really have that sort of reputation? “Quark. I don’t have _any_ children and I’m not the father of Garak’s baby.”

Quark looked at him in disbelief. “But everyone’s saying you are!”

“Everyone is wrong.”

“Hmmm.” Quark narrowed his eyes at Morn, who looked away. “Usually my sources are pretty reliable.”

“It looks like they weren’t this time.” 

“Then who is the father of Garak’s baby?” 

“I believe Garak is the father of Garak’s baby.”

Quark rolled his eyes. “Oh, you know what I meant. The other father. He didn’t get himself pregnant.”

“And how do you know he didn't? Are you an expert on Cardassian reproductive biology now? Because I could really use someone to consult with.” And maybe Cardassians _could_ reproduce asexually, for all Julian knew. He would have welcomed anyone with more knowledge of Cardassian biology at present. Garak, being Garak, was only giving him the bare minimum. 

“Well, I never saw anything like that in all my time living with Cardassians,” said Quark. “But it doesn’t really matter. These also make good gifts from friends.” He tilted the stein to reflect the light. “Look at the craftsmanship. Garak will appreciate _that_. How many should I put you down for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Julian get a commemorative mug for Garak's baby anyway? What do you give a Cardassian for his baby shower?
> 
> Comments and kudos (or why not both) make me glow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian wonders why everyone thinks he's the other father of Garak's baby. His friends put him right.
> 
> A slightly different version of this chapter first appeared on tumblr. I'll be posting the tumblr chapters (2-4) in quick succession and then the original content more slowly.

“I don’t know why everyone thinks I’m the other father of Garak’s baby,” said Julian, frowning into his springwine.

Jadzia and Miles exchanged glances. 

“You are awfully invested in his care,” Miles ventured. 

“Miles, I’m his _doctor_. Of course I’m invested in his care. I care about all my patients.”

“We know you do, Julian.” Jadzia placed a reassuring hand on Julian’s arm. “But you don’t insist on meeting your other patients for lunch every day to make sure they’re eating properly.”

“It’s a very complicated pregnancy.”

“And you didn’t sleep on _our_ sofa three nights out of four when Keiko and Kira were pregnant with Yoshi.”

“Miles, he’s all alone and he’s my friend...” 

“And you’re the only one Garak will allow to touch his bump,” said Jadzia. “I asked and he said no, and Morn’s lucky he still has his hand.” 

“Again, I’m his doctor, and Morn should know better than to touch anyone without asking first. Especially Garak.”

“Julian,” said Miles, “I saw you talking to Garak’s belly outside the shop yesterday.”

Julian blushed. “I was saying goodbye to Garak.”

Miles snorted. “You bloody were not, unless you’ve started talking to him in baby talk.”

“Well, it’s good for them to hear different voices. It develops their brains.” 

“Okay. You’re the doctor.” Miles popped a sand pea into his mouth. “I’m just saying that you seem more excited about this pregnancy than Garak is.” 

“No, he’s excited too! And he’s my friend, of course I’m excited.” 

Miles frowned. “Julian, don’t take this the wrong way, but you weren’t nearly this excited about Yoshi.” He held up a hand. “And that’s fine! You were a good friend and exactly as excited as we’d expect you to be!”

“It’s just,” Jadzia paused, “Julian, I don’t know what Garak said to you, but are you hoping...is there any chance at all this could be your baby?” 

Julian gaped. 

“I just mean, you and Garak had a thing for a while. We wondered if you’d rekindled it recently, and that maybe there was a small possibility...or that you were holding out hope...maybe subconsciously?” Jadzia, uncharacteristically, was at a loss for words. 

“Julian, the reason everyone thinks you’re the other father is because you’re acting like you’re the other father,” Miles interjected. 

“Yes,” said Jadzia, throwing a grateful look at Miles. “we were just concerned.” 

Julian stood up, shocked. “Thank you, Jadzia, Miles. You’ve...given me something to think about. I’ve got to go meet Garak now.” He turned to go, then turned back. “But it’s definitely not my baby. I can tell you that for certain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What makes Julian so certain he's not the father? 
> 
> I welcome your comments and kudos. Conversations in the comments section are what I love about this fandom!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak's baby's arrived, and she certainly can't be Julian's.
> 
> A slightly different version of this chapter first appeared on tumblr. I'll be posting the tumblr chapters (2-4) in quick succession and then the original content more slowly.

“Ohhhhhhh! She’s Bajoran! Well, half. Soooooo she really _isn’t_ your baby.” Rom peeped into the blanket that shielded the sleeping newborn’s tiny half-Cardassian eyes from the bright station lighting. 

“That’s what I kept telling people,” said Julian. He knew he should be annoyed, but he was just too delighted to care. The baby was perfect in every way, and just to be in her presence gave him an immense sense of peace. 

“I-i-it doesn’t matter. She’s adorable,” said Rom. A goofy grin spread over his face. “And she smells so nice. I remember when Nog was this small.” 

“So who’s the father?” said Quark. “I know, I know, Garak’s the father. Who’s the Bajoran who knocked him up?” 

“Brother!” Rom was horrified. “That’s inappropriate! You can’t say things like that in front of her!” 

“Yes, Quark,” said Julian, his voice full of ice. He would have stood up angrily too, if not for the baby. “That _is_ inappropriate. And I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew.” 

“ _Yo-o-ou_ don’t know who the father is?” Rom scratched his head and looked impressed. “Hew-mons are so open-minded.”

“Well, it’s really none of my business, is it?” said Julian, readjusting the blanket so the baby would be more comfortable. 

“I guess not. Bu-u-ut I don’t think most Ferengi would be this happy about their partner having a baby with a stranger.” 

Julian didn’t even come close to dropping the baby, but a lesser man might have. “Rom. Garak is not my partner. We haven’t been together in a long time. He’s just a good friend who’s raising a child alone. I’m sure you can understand how I’d want to be there for him.” 

“Ohhhhh, I’m sorry, Doctor!” Rom’s eyes widened. “I shouldn’t have assumed. It’s just...you’re out alone with Garak’s baby.” 

“And?” 

“She-e-e’s two days old. When Nog was a newborn the only person we’d let take him anywhere was Moogie.”

“They wouldn’t even let me take him for a walk,” said Quark. “As If I’d sell my only nephew!” 

“It’s just, I-I-I’d have thought Garak would be...more protective. He must really trust you.” 

“Well, he needed some rest. He said it was fine if I took her on the Promenade...”

“E-e-exactly. He won’t even let you tell us her name. Do you think he’d let anyone else take her out of his sight?”

“No. I...guess not.”

The baby began to fuss. Julian rocked her a little, but it was no use. Soon she was wailing at the top of her lungs.

“Shhhhh, shhhhh. Are you hungry, sweetheart? Let’s take you home to Yadik.” He gathered the tiny baby and her large bag of accoutrements and left the bar.

“Brother, do-o-o you think Doctor Bashir has some Bajoran blood?” 

“I don’t know, Rom. Why do you ask?”

“Because...if that’s not his baby, I’ll bite my left ear.” 

“There‘s no need for vulgarity,” Quark scolded. “But I’ll bite mine too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian requests leave in order to help Garak with childcare. During the HR meeting some concerns are raised about the other father of Garak’s child.
> 
> This is the last of the tumblr chapters for a while. A brand new one will appear later this weekend.

“And who is _this_ precious little bunny?” Sisko, grinning from ear to ear, was already halfway around the desk when Julian and the baby entered the office. He reached out. “May I?”

“This is Masya Garak,” said Julian proudly, passing the baby to Sisko, who proceeded to babble and make kissy faces at her. 

“Masya? That’s a Bajoran name,” said Kira, who was half-sat on the desk, craning her neck and waiting her turn to hold the baby. 

Julian shrugged. “Garak said it was a solid Service-class name on Cardassia. I guess he wanted something to reflect both sides of her heritage.” 

“Well, that’s a pleasant surprise.” Kira considered. “Or maybe it’s not so surprising. You never know with Garak.” 

“Indeed,” said Sisko, reluctantly relinquishing the baby to Kira so that he could sit at the desk and consult his PADD. “Now, take a seat, Doctor. You said you wanted to talk about extending your leave. I’m assuming it has something to do with this little lady here?” 

“Yes, sir. After these last three days I have six and a half weeks of leave due. I’d like to take it all, starting tomorrow.” 

“To help Garak with the baby.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You know it’s quite irregular, Julian.” 

“Yes, sir." Julian knew it was, but surely if anyone would understand how difficult single fatherhood was it was Sisko. "But Garak has no one else, and he needs to get back to work soon. If he can’t work in the shop he doesn’t make money, and if he doesn’t make money, he and the baby don’t eat.” 

“And what is Mr Garak planning to do for childcare after your six weeks of leave are up?” 

“Well, I’ll take the night shifts at the Infirmary and that way I can be with the baby when he’s at work, and vice versa. We’ll have to figure out something else when I go on missions. There is room for a cot in the back of the shop but obviously it’s not ideal...”

“Hold on there just a minute, Julian.” Kira paused in the cooing noises she’d been making at Masya. “Are you planning on helping Garak raise this child indefinitely?” 

“Well, yes.” Julian bit his lip. “I suppose I am.” 

“Julian.” Sisko was cautious, but it needed to be said. “If you two are back together, you know you can have them declared your dependents. Then Garak wouldn’t have to worry about money.” 

“Thank you, sir, I know. But we’re not back together. And to be honest, I’m not sure Garak would like to be declared my dependent even if we were.” 

“So you’re doing this for Garak as a friend?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You are aware that people don’t usually completely upend their lives to help raise a friend’s child?” 

“Yes, sir, I know. But Garak has no one else, and he’s not entitled to Federation or Bajoran benefits.”

“Julian,” said Kira. “This baby is clearly half Bajoran. _She’s_ entitled to Bajoran benefits. Garak just has to fill out a few forms. She wouldn’t even have to give up her Cardassian citizenship.” 

“Yes, Major, Garak knows that, and I’m...actually not sure why he won’t do it. Something about the other parent.” 

Kira and Sisko’s expressions darkened instantly. 

“Is there a problem with the other parent that we should be aware of?” Kira asked. 

“I don’t know. Garak hasn’t told me anything about him. But I get the feeling he sees the other parent as a threat.” 

“Hmmmm." Sisko frowned. "Do you think it’s credible?"

“I have no way of knowing, sir. Garak sees a lot of things as a threat. Though he’s usually not wrong — a lot of things _are_ a threat to him. Especially now.” 

Sisko nodded. “You have a point. I’ll assume he hasn’t spoken to Odo.” 

"I doubt it," said Julian wryly. 

"Well, Doctor, I trust your judgement and I assume you'll keep us and Odo informed of any potential threats to the station or its residents if you learn anything. Even if Mr Garak doesn't see fit to."

"Of course, sir."

"Good." Sisko tapped the PADD and laid it on the desk. "Your leave is granted. Let us know if there's anything else we can do to help you and Garak."

"Thank you, sir, I will." Julian stood to collect the baby from Kira. 

"Wait, Julian." Sisko stood as well, but not to say goodbye to his CMO. His open arms were angled towards the baby, clearly itching to hold her again. "Garak doesn't need her back quite yet, does he? Why don't you take a seat and tell us about your latest research?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor to the station poses a threat that Kira and Julian must head off. 
> 
> This is an original chapter that has not appeared on tumblr. Updates will be appearing less regularly from now on.

“Dukat! DUKAT! Stop right there!” 

Julian had been unsure that anything could halt a determined Gul Dukat, but unsurprisingly Kira had that ability in spades. Dukat, who had been stalking furiously down the corridor at speed, stopped and turned. There was murder in his eyes. Julian was glad to have Kira between Dukat and himself.

“Just where are you going, Dukat?” Kira spat the name like an expletive.

“I am on my way to Garak’s to have a word with that degenerate tailor, but I’m very glad to have run into you, Major. How could you have let this happen?”

“What are you talking about? Let what happen?” 

“You know very well what. I just came from my daughter. Imagine my surprise when I discovered a Cardassian-Bajoran baby in her arms!” 

“That’s Garak’s baby, Dukat. So what?”

“I _know_ that’s Garak’s baby, Major. Quark was kind enough to inform me of that fact.” 

“And what’s wrong with that? They’re friends.”

“Friends? Is that what you call it?” 

“I know you don’t like it, Dukat, but they’ve been friends for a while now. He’s the only other Cardassian on the station. What did you expect?” 

Dukat’s eyes widened. He actually looked shocked. “What did I expect? Major, you Bajorans are a dissolute lot, aren’t you? She’s not much more than a child! I _expected_ that my daughter would be safe under your protection.”

“She _is_ safe. What do you think a baby’s going to do to her?”

“That’s hardly the point! She shouldn’t have that baby in the first place! On Cardassia the shame would be so great that she’d hardly dare step out in public. And the ultimate act of disrespect is that neither you nor Ziyal had the courtesy to even tell me she existed!”

“Why would Kira or Ziyal tell _you_ anything?” Julian was annoyed. Did Dukat think he was entitled to know about everything that happened on the station? “I imagine Garak would prefer you didn’t know she existed.”

“I don’t care what Garak would prefer, Doctor. The fact that I had to learn I had a grandchild through rumour and hearsay...”

“Grandchild?” said Julian. 

“Grandchild!” hooted Kira. “Dukat, that baby is not your grandchild!” 

“I don’t care what Bajoran law says, Major. That baby...”

“Ziyal isn’t the mother, Dukat. You can calm down. She takes care of the baby for Garak sometimes.” Kira took a deep breath. She was having trouble speaking through her laughter. “Prophets, you thought Ziyal and Garak...? Dukat, _Garak_?” 

“She’s a very pretty girl, Major.” Dukat frowned, trying to retain his dignity. “It’s quite natural that I’d be concerned.” 

“Right.” Kira’s expression sobered. “Dukat, what did you say to her? If you said or did anything to hurt them...”

“ _You_ can relax, Major. I didn’t do anything. Do you really think I’d hurt an infant?” 

Julian and Kira shared a glance. “Computer, locate Tora Ziyal and Masya Garak,” said Julian.

__

'Tora Ziyal and Masya Garak are in Garak’s Clothiers.'

__

“Is Elim Garak with them?”

__

'Yes. Elim Garak is in Garak’s Clothiers.'

__

“There, you see? They’re fine.” Dukat cocked his head, curious. “And which unfortunate Bajoran woman _is_ the mother?”

“There is no mother,” said Kira, not about to let another Bajoran woman, even a nonexistent one, suffer Dukat’s attention.

“No mother?” Dukat was momentarily confused, but sadistic delight soon flooded his face. “No! Garak’s an _achonet_?”

This was a new one to Julian, but it didn’t sound very nice. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“It means ‘male mother’,” Kira translated. “But don’t use that word in front of him, Julian. It’s pretty derogatory.”

“Oh, it is not, Major. It’s exactly the right word for a man who’d let some Bajoran bend him over his tailor’s bench and hate fuck a baby into him!” 

“You’re making a lot of assumptions, Dukat,” said Julian. His blood was boiling and he could hear it coming through in his words. “Major, I’m going to check on them.” 

“Perhaps it wasn’t his tailor’s bench,” Dukat called at Julian’s departing back, “but the rest is accurate. Male Bajorans have a real problem with Cardassians. I don’t see any other way it could have happened.”

“Only the male ones?” Kira snorted under her breath. 

“Hmmm.” It suited Dukat to pretend he hadn’t heard. “What’s Doctor Bashir so upset about? Jealous he’s not the father, eh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Dukat. But I bet Ziyal will be a great older-sister type to this baby. (In this universe she's not going to die.)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak displays uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Garak."

"Doctor!" Garak, who'd been pacing back and forth in his cell, looked relieved, then alarmed to see only Julian and Odo. "Where is Masya?"

"She's been at Miles and Keiko's all afternoon." Julian's face was stoney. He held up a hand. "No, don't say anything. If you think I was going to bring a two-month-old child with me to get her father out of lock-up you're entirely mistaken."

"Is she quite safe with them, Julian?" Garak didn’t even bother to hide his worry.

Julian didn't answer. Instead he slapped his comm badge. "Bashir to O'Brien."

"O'Brien here." Miles's voice was hushed.

"Miles, I'm with Garak. How's Masya?"

"She's grand. She's had a feed and she's just fallen asleep."

"Chief, is she in visual range?"

"Visual...?" You could almost hear Miles furrowing his brow over the commlink, then unfurrowing it as he decided not to be annoyed by Garak's question. "Yeah, Garak, I can see her. I'm holding her, actually. I was just about to put her down in Yoshi's room."

"Would you mind sending a photograph to Doctor Bashir's PADD?"

"Em, yeah, sure. Molly, love, can you go get Daddy's PADD?" Within moments Julian's PADD pinged with an off-kilter photo (no doubt the work of one Molly O'Brien) of Miles with the tiny infant curled in one arm asleep on his chest. 

"Is that okay?” Julian asked, showing Garak the picture through the cell forcefield. 

“Quite.” Garak visibly relaxed.

“Good. Now, about the man you pushed over the railing. I've been in the Infirmary the last three hours patching him up.” 

“I wish you hadn't bothered," huffed Garak.

"You're lucky he did," said Odo. "Doctor Bashir might be helping you avoid a murder charge. Or at least manslaughter."

Garak gave a kind of snort, half disgust, half amusement.

"It's not funny, Garak," said Julian. "He fell two storeys and sustained a pretty serious head injury. He's still unconscious."

"What a pity."

Julian chose to ignore the remark. It wouldn't do to have Garak follow that line of reasoning in front of Odo. "If he had died you would almost certainly be facing prison and then what would happen to Masya?” 

“It wouldn't be an ideal situation, but I know someone on Cardassia who would take her in.” 

“Oh.” Julian wasn’t sure what answer he’d expected, but he had not expected that. “Or you could have left her here on the station with me, you know. I’d have been able to take her to see you.” 

“Why, thank you, Doctor. I'm glad to know you'd be willing to care for her if I were ever unable to. But why did you ask me what would happen to her when you already had that problem worked out?"

"I...look, Garak, that's not really the point. You're not out of trouble yet, you know, and we might still have to have a conversation about what happens to Masya."

"And yet you say you're here to get me out." 

Odo folded his arms. "That’s another thing you can thank Doctor Bashir for. As you're still bodyfeeding an infant, he's insisted you be released. But you're in his custody and you're confined to your quarters until further notice."

“No doubt you also hope I’ll tell him everything once he's got me home,” said Garak brightly as Odo lowered the force field. “Not a bad tactic, Odo. It’s what I might have done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, we can guess what happened, can’t we?
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tries to find out what exactly Garak's connection is with the man he pushed over the railing. He has about as much success as you might expect.

"So." Julian had been waiting to say something for nearly an hour, but it had seemed wrong to interrogate a man while he was bodyfeeding a child, so he'd filled the silence with chatter about the baby, like when Masya would need her next vaccinations and if her physical development was closer to Cardassian or Bajoran. "You pushed someone over a railing."

"I did," Garak agreed, drawing the panel of his nursing robe over his chest with the hand that wasn't holding the baby. "Doctor, I think she's wet."

"Give her to me." Perhaps Garak was trying to distract him, but the baby _was_ wet. Julian set about rectifying the situation.

"Thank you, my dear." Garak closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the sofa. He looked exhausted. And he probably was, but Julian didn't entirely trust that this wasn't also a distraction tactic.

"Kira says the man you pushed is Isso Len. A hero from the Resistance. Were you aware of this?"

"Heroism is subjective. No doubt the man’s killed many Cardassians in his time." 

Julian would have rolled his eyes, but he was busy making goo-goo faces at the kicking infant who did not particularly feel like having her nappy changed and so was demonstrating exactly whose daughter she was by being extremely uncooperative. "I'm going to assume you did know who he was, because you always know who everyone is. He arrived this morning, according to the ship manifest, and you would have known that, too, because you always check arrivals."

"And departures." Garak, eyes still shut, didn't even bother protesting, even though as a civilian and simple tailor he ought not to have access to that kind of information.

"And according to the records, it's not the first time he's been to the station."

"Oh, no?"

"No." Julian had succeeded in re-clothing Masya, despite her best efforts. He brought her back to her father, then settled beside them on the sofa. "The last time he was here was about ten months ago."

"How interesting, Doctor." Garak settled the baby in one arm, under his robe and atop his heart. He began a pleasant deep humming in his chest that Julian had first recognised from sharing a bed during their brief relationship, but had since learned was how Cardassians soothed not only their lovers but also their babies. 

"Yes, very. Of course with a mixed-species pregnancy I can't be certain, particularly because you wouldn't tell me _even though I'm your doctor_ , but wouldn't that have been around the time Masya was conceived?"

"Do you know, Doctor, as I've said before, I'm really not sure when she was conceived. I was going through a bit of a libidinous phase earlier this year, as we've discussed. Isso was certainly one of my lovers, but I don't..."

"Garak, please. Isso's her other parent, isn't he?" 

"Shhhhh, I think she's asleep." She was. Garak stood up slowly so as not to wake her. "And I believe I'll be turning in myself. Will you be spending the night with us or in your own quarters, my dear?"

As if he had much choice, with Masya's apparently dangerous other father on the station. Julian sighed and toed off his shoes. He'd really have to see about requisitioning Garak a more comfortable sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Julian get the truth out of Garak? Or has he already? Comments and kudos are very welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tries once again to get the truth out of Garak. With...some success?

"Masya's other father," Julian began between bites of his scone.

"Is that what we're calling him?"

“We can call him whatever you like.” Julian rubbed his neck, stiff from the night on Garak's sofa. When had he got old enough that he'd be sore from not sleeping in a proper bed? 

“Isso Len will do.” Across the breakfast table, Garak took a calm sip of his fish juice.

“Fine. You should know we're bringing _Isso Len_ out of the coma today."

"That is unfortunate. Are you sure it's necessary?" 

"Yes." Julian recognised Garak's devious conversational manoeuvres when he saw them, and he wasn't in the mood to quibble over minor points just now. The baby was sleeping in the bedroom, but she could wake up at any minute, and that would be the end of any constructive conversation. "Don’t you think it’d be better if you gave Odo your side of the story first?” 

"I've no doubt I'll get a chance to tell Odo everything I know after he's finished with Isso. And anyway, what difference does it make if I tell my side of the story first?" Garak set his glass down on the table. "The truth will out, according to Bajoran law. I'm sure I have nothing to fear."

"You seem confident you did nothing wrong."

"On the contrary. I pushed a man over a railing and nearly killed him. That's wrong, isn't it, Doctor?"

Julian drained his cup and poured another, stronger one from the teapot. 

"Elim. I've had just about enough of going around in circles with you. Pushing someone over a railing isn't your style. If you had wanted him dead, he'd be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation because there'd be no discernible connection to you whatsoever."

"I'm both flattered and appalled that you think me capable of that, Doctor."

"Oh, shut up. You are neither." Julian realised he was getting loud enough to wake the baby and lowered his voice. "I'm the closest thing you and Masya have to family on this station. I think I've shown you that. You should have told me Isso was on DS9 and that he was dangerous. Frankly, you should have told me about Isso from the very start. Maybe I could have done something and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Thank you, Doctor, but _you_ are not in this situation. I appreciate your help, but..."

"Garak. I've been in this situation ever since you told me you were pregnant. Stop pretending I haven't. And if you won't tell Odo, at least tell _me_ what happened yesterday with Isso."

"Very well." Garak dropped the infuriating 'plain, simple, innocent _me_?' expression he'd been wearing since he'd woken up. Now he just looked tired. "Doctor, what do you know about Bajoran child custody law?”

“Not a lot. It usually favours the parent who carried the child, doesn’t it? Unless there are exceptional circumstances?”

“Indeed. And one exceptional circumstance is if the child is half Cardassian. The non-Cardassian parent is almost always granted full custody.” 

"Oh. So Isso..."

"Could walk in here right now, if he were capable of walking," Garak's lips turned up a little at this amusing thought, "pluck Masya from her cradle, and take her wherever he wished. And I'd have very little legal recourse to stop him or even to see her again."

"Would he try something like that?"

Garak tilted his head, disappointed at the question. "Doctor. He did try something like that, yesterday on the Promenade. Why do you think I pushed him over the railing?"

In the bedroom, the baby started wailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a bit truthier, isn't it? So what's to be done now? What would you do if you were Julian?
> 
> Comments and kudos most welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian learns that Bajoran child custody laws are complicated.

"Odo, you know as well as I do that Garak wouldn't have pushed someone over a railing in full view of the entire Promenade if he'd actually _wanted_ to kill them."

"That's true," said Kira. "Garak knows fifty subtler ways to kill a person. Probably a hundred."

"Allegedly," said Julian.

"And yet he did push someone over a railing, Doctor." Odo sat back in his chair and folded his hands. "He's admitted it and I have dozens of witnesses. I can't just drop the charges."

"Odo, he was defending his child. Isso was trying to take Masya _from his arms_."

"Perhaps. Exactly what happened remains to be seen. But if, as you claim, Isso is Masya Garak's other father, then under Bajoran law Isso had every right to do so."

"That's what Garak said too. But how is that possible? Isso's not legally her parent." Julian had filled in the forms for the birth certificate himself.

Kira sighed. "Not right now, exactly, but if he has reason to believe he's her biological parent, he can order a DNA test."

"I don't think Garak's told him he's the other parent." 

"It doesn't matter. She's clearly half Bajoran and Garak hasn't named another parent. If Isso and Garak were, ah, _intimate_ around her conception, and Isso believes there’s a good chance he’s the father, it's enough." She looked bitter. "At least, it's enough for some. I don’t think a hero of the Resistance like Isso Len would have any trouble convincing a court to grant a paternity test. Especially if the other parent is Cardassian.” 

"It looks like he _has_ convinced a court to grant him a paternity test," said Odo from the desk, where he was scrolling through the security computer. "I just got a notification. All he has to do now is arrange it with a medical professional. That'll probably be you, Doctor."

Julian felt his guts plummet into his boots. 

"And if the results prove he's the other parent, then he automatically has parental rights going back to her birth."

"So his rights would be retroactive?” _If Isso’s really the other parent_ , Julian reminded himself. Would, _could_ Garak have lied about this? Surely not.

Kira nodded. "Yes. But it gets worse for Garak. Because Masya would have a proven Bajoran parent, her Cardassian parent would more than likely be rescinded."

"Rescinded...?" Julian hoped that perhaps the Universal Translator had hiccuped a little. How could a parent be rescinded? "But Garak said he only risked losing custody." As if that wasn't bad enough.

"Yes, Doctor, rescinded." Odo used a voice that was gentle, for him. "According to the law, Garak would no longer be her parent. And as that would apply retroactively going back to her birth, Garak would have, legally speaking, pushed a man over a railing for trying to remove his own child from the arms of a stranger." 

“And this is all only because he’s Cardassian? If he were Bajoran, or human, or anything else, he wouldn’t be risking losing his child?"

Kira and Odo nodded.

"The laws were put into place when the Occupation ended," said Kira. "You can understand why. There were a lot of half-Cardassian children who needed protection from their own fathers."

"Yes, of course. That makes sense." It did. A lot of the powerful men leaving Bajor at the end of the Occupation would have preferred if the living evidence of their dalliances with Bajoran women had just disappeared. “But Garak's circumstances are clearly different. He's no danger to Masya. If anything, Isso's the danger."

"Can we be sure of that, though, Julian? He _is_ her other father. Or at least he seems to believe he is. And he has good reasons to be mistrustful of Cardassians. Isn't it possible that Isso tried to take her because he really did think Garak was a danger? Maybe if they had some mediation..."

"Oh, come on, Nerys!" Julian couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Anyone who isn't completely blinded by prejudice just has to take one look at Garak with that baby to see that he's no threat to her. I've never seen anything more tender in my life. And can I remind you that we're talking about someone who came so violently at a man holding a baby that Garak had to throw him over a railing to stop him."

"Okay, Julian, okay, you're right. Sit down." 

Julian realised he’d risen to his feet. He sat down. “Sorry.”

Kira looked sheepish. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I guess I didn't want to think _Isso Len_ would do something like that without a good reason."

"Isso Len was certainly a hero of the Occupation, but he was also known for targeting Cardassian civilians far more than many of his fellows felt was necessary. You know that, Major,” said Odo.

"We all killed civilians when we had to," Kira replied. "But you’re right. Some of us — a lot of us — felt Isso went too far sometimes. He really hated Cardassians." 

"And apparently still does. I have witnesses who say they heard him using extremely derogatory language during the incident." Odo scrolled down his PADD. "'Cardie slut', 'Cardie bitch', and, excuse me, Doctor, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes," said Julian, steeling himself.

"Ahem. 'Half-spoonhead bastard.' Several times. That was in reference to..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Masya." Julian managed to keep his voice even. Just. "Odo, that's horrifying. Surely that's enough to prevent Isso from gaining custody? If there are witnesses who heard what he said about Masya..."

"It's probably not enough, Julian." Kira lay a hand on his shoulder. "It’s still the law. And he's still a hero and Garak's still a Cardassian who acted violently towards him."

"But...why does he even want her, if he hates Cardassians so much?" It was inconceivable. First that anyone could have such hateful feelings towards Masya (Garak he could see, but _Masya_?), and second that the same person could still want her. "What kind of a life would she have, raised by someone who hates what she is?"

"I don't know, Julian. I don't know." Kira sounded apologetic.

"There is one thing you could try, Doctor," said Odo. "If you and Garak are both willing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a terrible law. Is it justifiable? I wonder what Odo has in mind to solve this problem, and if Garak and Julian will be willing?
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome as always!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tries to tell Garak about Odo's plan, but it's hard to do anything with a baby around. 
> 
> (This mini-chapter was already shared on tumblr, so I'm posting it here on Sunday as a bonus. Regularly-scheduled updates of new content will continue in a few days as usual.)

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I don't think I heard you correctly," Garak said from the floor of his quarters. He was preoccupied with Masya, who was on her belly in front of him. “There, did you see that? She’s holding her head up to look at you. I told you she could do it. Did you want to look at Doctor Bashir, _Masyaseevin_?” Garak addressed his daughter by her pet name before switching over to gentle encouragement in Kardasi. 

“That’s incredible!” Julian took a seat, legs crossed, beside Garak. Masya looked up at him and beamed. “A Bajoran baby wouldn’t have that kind of muscle control until at least four months. Is this typical for Cardassians?” 

“I have no idea. Perhaps she’s just very advanced.” 

“Of course she is, aren’t you, sweetheart?” 

Masya flailed and kicked and laughed until spit bubbles came out of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should get fluffier again from here on out, dear readers, and the cliffhanger from Thursday will be revealed in a few days. Comments and kudos are treasured as always!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finally gets to explain Odo's plan to Garak. Julian's more than willing, but is Garak? 
> 
> New content!

“As I was saying, Isso’s still in the coma.” There had been no point bringing it up with Masya there to distract them - convincing Garak would take his full concentration, Julian had realised - but, tired from her efforts (and a full morning of being absolutely charming), she was now sleeping peacefully on the floor, arms and legs splayed like a starfish. 

“Oh? You said you were bringing him out today.” Garak, using the opportunity to catch up on his work, was hand-embroidering a Vulcan matrimonial robe for Lieutenant Stobak. 

“Yes, well, we decided there was no harm in keeping him under a little longer.” 

“Wasn’t Odo was eager to speak to him?” Garak’s eyes were focussed on the silky black thread he was drawing through the garment. Somehow that made it easier to broach the real topic. 

“Well, yes, but...look, Garak. Odo and Kira told me about Bajoran custody laws.” 

Garak didn’t pause in his work. “That was kind of them.”

“Yes, wasn’t it? Odo was also kind enough to suggest a solution to our problem.”

“‘Our problem’? Doctor, as I’ve already told you...”

“And as I’ve already told _you_ , I’ve been involved from the beginning. So if you’re thinking of taking Masya and going on the run in that broken-down ship at Docking Bay Seven that Quark’s procured for you, I’m going with you.”

“Doctor, I-“ protested Garak, but Julian wasn't having it. This wasn't the time for Garak's arguments or his pride or whatever toxic sense of stoicism was keeping him from accepting help. Julian spoke right over him. 

“But honestly, I think you should go get your money back. There’s a better way.” He swallowed. Here it was. He had no idea how Garak would react. “I can adopt her.” 

“Doctor, really-“

“That way no matter what happens I’m still her parent. I’m not Cardassian so I can’t be rescinded. I can fight for joint custody, and Odo says I’d probably get it. Possibly even full custody.”

“That’s very generous, Doctor, but-“ 

“However, it's not the perfect solution. You’d probably still be rescinded. Isso could potentially legally block you from seeing her at all, even if I were her other parent. And you'd still more than likely go to prison for putting Isso in that coma.”

“Doctor, _you_ put Isso in the coma. I would have preferred a different outcome.”

“Garak, stop trying to be funny and just _listen_ to me.”

"Yes, Doctor." Garak, unbelievably, had obediently set his work in his lap and was looking at Julian. His lips were pursed and his eyes unblinking. 

"So there’s another solution." Julian hesitated. Was there a better way he could propose this? There was not much time to convince a skeptical Cardassian. He could only keep Isso in the coma for so long. He was on ethically dubious ground as it was already.   
  
Garak remained uncharacteristically silent. He sat, gazing at Julian expectantly.  
  
“We form a legal partnership. You and I. Preferably marriage. Then I adopt Masya. As my spouse and my child, you'd both have Federation protections and since the Bajoran law clearly discriminates based on species, Odo says we'd almost certainly be able to invoke the Federation Exception Clause. Isso could probably still go for custody of Masya but it would be difficult and time-consuming. And it wouldn't be retroactive. And you couldn't be rescinded as a parent, so you’d have been defending your child when you pushed Isso over the railing and Odo says he could drop the charges and possibly bring charges against Isso. We'd be safe." All this had been delivered in one breathless burst, and Julian paused and sucked in some much-needed air.   
  
Garak blinked twice, then placed his embroidery on the coffee table, brisk but careful as always.

"Marriage, my dear Doctor?" he said. 

"Yes. Garak, I know what you're thinking, but we have to act fast and if I have to take Isso out of the coma and he-"

"Julian," said Garak.

"What?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh." Julian boggled. At best he'd expected arguments, negotiations, discussions of what exactly this sham marriage would entail. Possibly outright refusal. Not breezy acquiescence. "Well, great! But we don’t have much time to waste. I can’t keep Isso in that coma for much longer. Captain Sisko said he'd come over and perform the ceremony whenever we were ready, and Kira and Odo are willing to be the witnesses. Unless you want someone else? Ziyal, maybe?"

"I'm sure the major and the constable will make suitable witnesses." Garak had made his way over to his closet and was rustling through his wardrobe. "As we're doing it simply for legal protection, there’s no need to invite anyone else.”

“Okay.” Julian supposed Garak had a point. And it was probably better to tell Miles after it was all over, much as Julian had imagined Miles would probably be his best man, if he ever did get married. That could still happen, someday, once Garak and Masya were safe and Julian was marrying somebody for real. 

“Is that what you’re wearing, Doctor?” Garak emerged with something black and gold draped over his shoulder — his second-best _mijast_ , Julian realised — and clutching a tiny onesie patterned with colourful images of Bajoran flora and fauna that had been a baby gift from Kira. 

Julian looked down at his uniform. He’d been in it since the morning but it was presentable enough, he thought. “No? Should I go get my dress uniform?”

“If you like, though one of your regular uniforms will do if we're in a hurry.” Garak was on the floor, gently easing the sleeping Masya's arm out of its sleeve. With a crisp nod of his head, he indicated the drawer where Julian had taken to keeping a few uniforms and other essentials.

“Well, okay.” Why was that so important, if it was just a legal protection? “What’s wrong with this one?” 

"If you want to become a husband and father with baby spit-up on your shoulder, Julian, I suppose it’s your prerogative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a lot of you guessed what Odo's idea was! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. 
> 
> The mijast, a formal Cardassian garment, comes from the brilliant mind of [AlphaCygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCygni/pseuds/AlphaCygni/works?fandom_id=8474).
> 
> But! How did Garak allow himself to be convinced so easily? And why only his second-best mijast? Isn't Julian worth his best? Will Isso try and fight?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and anything in between are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Julian, you've decided to get sham-married to your (ex-?)spy ex-boyfriend.

“You are now legally married by the laws of the United Federation of Planets. Congratulations.” Sisko’s voice was warm, but there was an awkward silence in the room as he concluded the ceremony. Julian glanced at Garak, who was bouncing Masya on his hip and looking at Julian expectantly. 

Oh. He was meant to do something, he supposed. Fair enough — it was a Federation ceremony, after all. Julian should take the lead. Well. He leaned in and kissed Garak on the cheek, then withdrew, searching Garak’s face for a sign that that he’d misjudged. But Garak just smiled. 

Julian grinned back. This was going to be fun, actually. Who better to get sham married to than Garak? They got on so well, after all. Their romantic relationship hadn’t worked out, sure, but he _liked_ spending time with Garak. Always had. Their breakup hadn’t changed that. Even the pressure of caring for an infant together and living in each other’s pockets in Garak’s small quarters (okay, Julian wasn’t _living_ there, but he stayed over more often than he slept in his own quarters) hadn’t changed that. 

Kira and Odo broke into applause. 

“Congratulations, Julian, Garak,” said Kira. 

“Congratulations to both of you.” Odo held up his PADD. “I’d advise a few photos. They may be useful in future.” 

“Of course, Odo.” Garak passed Masya to Julian so he could smooth his _mijast_ , then curled an arm around Julian’s waist. “Smile, Doctor.” 

Julian smiled. Odo snapped away, first some group shots of the three of them, then, at Kira’s suggestion that photographic proof that the Emissary had officiated their wedding would not go amiss if there were ever trouble with the Bajoran courts, Sisko gladly took Masya in his arms and, grinning widely, posed with them for a few more. 

“Aren’t you glad you changed into a clean uniform, Julian?” Garak murmured, as they took their seats on Garak’s sofa to go over the adoption process. Odo had taken Masya, who had begun to fuss, and was amusing her by turning his hand into a brightly-coloured pinwheel. Sisko and Kira drew up chairs around Garak's coffee table.

“Yes, _dear_ ,” Julian intoned, placing a sarcastic but affectionate hand on Garak’s knee. “You were absolutely correct to suggest it.” 

" _Dear_ ,” said Garak, just as facetiously. “This is a first. I'm pleased to see you starting off our marriage by acknowledging that I'm right. I do hope you intend to continue in this manner."

"I won't entertain the thought," Julian smirked. Yes, it was certainly going to be fun being sham-married to Garak. "You'd be bored out of your mind, and what kind of a husband would I be to let that happen?"

“Gentlemen." Sisko commanded their attention, but with a kind, fatherly tone that Julian appreciated. "I assume both of you have read and understood the adoption papers?"

Julian and Garak affirmed they had. 

"Then all I need are some thumbprints." The PADD went first to Garak and then to Julian, back to Sisko, then to Kira and finally to Odo, who handed Masya off to Julian and reformed his thumb to leave his print. 

"Julian, you're a father." Sisko clapped Julian on the arm. "Congratulations." 

A round of congratulations for Julian and Masya filled the room. Garak, however, said nothing. Instead he rested a hand lightly on Julian's upper back. 

"Thank you," said Julian. He looked down at the child in his lap. His child, legally. That could never change, even after he and Garak ended their sham marriage. Of course, Garak was still her only _true_ parent, no matter what the law said, but it felt good knowing that she was now protected by her ties to him. He hoped - and assumed - Garak would let him continue to be involved in her life even after the marriage was no longer necessary, but his chest tightened. He'd never considered that he might not be. If Garak ever got the chance to go back to Cardassia, for example, what would Julian do then?

He and Garak really needed to have a talk after all this business with Isso was ironed out. 

And speaking of which, the man in question was still in a coma in the Infirmary, which really was straining Julian's sense of ethics. 

"Are the adoption papers effective immediately, sir?" 

Sisko glanced down at the PADD. "They've been received by the Federation Child and Family Services Registrar," he said, showing the green confirmation check to Julian and Garak. "I'd call that effective."

Julian nodded. "Good. I've got to go take Isso out of the coma now." He kissed Masya goodbye on the crown of her sweet-smelling little head, and with reluctance passed her to Garak.

"I'll come with you, Doctor," said Odo. "I think I should be there in case Isso's reaction is...strong."

"Me too." Kira was on her feet. "I'd like to hear what he has to say." 

"As would I," said Garak. He too stood and bundled Masya into the arms of Captain Sisko, who looked both startled and delighted. "Captain, would you mind terribly looking after Masya while I accompany Doctor Bashir to the Infirmary? I wouldn't normally ask such a thing of you, but I don't think it would be a good idea if she were to come along."

"You're not coming along either, Garak." Odo had resumed his usual gruffness. "You're still confined to quarters until I'm satisfied with the outcome of this case."

"Very well, Odo." Garak didn't even look annoyed. He just flashed his 'I had to try, didn't I?' smile and turned to Julian. "You will tell me what happens, Doctor?"

"Of course." Julian half considered kissing Garak on the cheek again, since it had been so pleasant and well-received the first time (and, well, because that's how you said good-bye to your spouse, didn't you?) but decided in the end to temper his zeal, and gave Garak a fond squeeze on the arm instead. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised.

"Fresh tea, Captain?" Garak's 'hospitality' voice was the last thing Julian heard before the door swept shut. " _You_ at least are staying for a little while, aren't you? I confess you'd be doing me a favour if you'd hold her while I change out of these clothes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Starfleet captains can facilitate adoptions as well as conduct weddings. Sure, why not? 
> 
> Anyway, I guess Julian just has to wake Isso up and explain everything and all the problems are solved. 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed as always!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finally gets Isso's side of the story.

"He's your husband." Isso blinked. "Well, this is a surprise, Doctor. If I'd known he was married, I never would have-"

"Oh, no, no, we weren't married at the time." Julian nearly felt bad. Isso Len seemed like an imminently reasonable man, in addition to being Julian's patient. It wouldn't do to let him get too distressed. Too late Julian realised he should have let Isso continue. Never would have what? Slept with Garak? Fathered a child with him? Done whatever had prompted Garak to push him over the railing? This would have been valuable information. 

A fine interrogator he was. Garak would be disgusted. 

"I see." Isso licked his lips, which were still dry and cracked from the coma. "I-" he began, but dissolved into a fit of coughing. 

Julian wordlessly held up a hydration capsule for Isso to sip. He really was better at doctoring than at confronting bad guys, wasn't he? 

"Better?" 

"Yes, thank you, Doctor." Isso lay back on the bio-bed, drained. He was a large middle-aged man, tall and wide, with dark, intelligent eyes and hairy, muscular arms, which he rested on his barrel-like torso. "As I was saying, I'm relieved to hear that. Is the marriage recent?"

"Um. Yes." Julian thought it prudent not to reveal how recent.

"And the child?"

"I've adopted her."

Isso was silent for a moment, giving the news time to settle. He gazed across the Infirmary with a bovine calmness. 

"Well then, Doctor Bashir." The words were deliberate. "I wish you luck.”

“Thank you.” This gentle giant was the Cardassian murderer who had tried to snatch Masya and given Garak no other choice but to flip him over a railing? 

“That cardie slut broke my heart, you know.” 

“...I’m sorry?” 

“It's the usual story, Doctor. I thought we had something special, he did not. He cheated on me. And not just once." Colour returned to Isso's face and he sat up. "He’s got the most enthralling smile, doesn’t he?” This was true, Julian had to agree, but he didn’t say it. “You just want to believe him, even if he’s a lying cardie. But he'll open his legs for anyone with a pretty face. That's why I wish you luck. I thought he was different from the rest. I should have known better than to trust one of them, and so should you."

"I..." This really wasn't going the way Julian had expected.

"I apologise for my language. I know he's your husband." Isso closed his eyes and was suddenly boneless and pale against the bio-pillow again. 

Julian wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't _angry_. First of all, Isso was his patient. And anyway, it was none of his business who Garak had slept with in the past or who he chose to have sex with now. They didn't have that kind of marriage, and he supposed Garak could sleep with a new person every night if that's what he wanted to do. Just the same, Julian was glad that Odo and Kira had retreated to the other side of the Infirmary to give him some privacy with his patient. This, if true, seemed like the kind of thing that Garak would rather keep to himself. 

If true. Master of lies though he might be, Garak wasn't the only person who could spin a yarn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't go as planned, did it? What, if anything, can Julian say to Garak?
> 
> Comments and kudos encouraged!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian doesn't need to know all the details of Garak's sex life, but surely he's entitled to some information about the origins of his daughter.

It hadn’t been his business before, but surely it was now. After all, it wasn’t unreasonable to want to know about the origins of one’s daughter. Or the potential threats to her safety. 

Or under precisely what circumstances one had entered into a complex legal arrangement with her other father.

“Garak.”

Said daughter squirmed, unsettled, in Julian’s lap. Julian gave her a couple of reassuring knee bounces, and she relaxed into his chest and began sucking her own hand. 

“Yes?” Garak was packing clothes for transport to the new Bashir-Garak (Garak-Bashir?) family quarters. It was hypnotising, how deftly he snapped his tunics into tight little squares, each one the same dimensions as all the others, and piled them neatly into the crate.

“You and Isso...”

“Yes?”

“He and you...”

“Yes, my dear husband?” Oh, Garak was loving this. It really wasn’t fair. The bastard knew exactly what Julian was asking, surely.

“Elim, is Isso _really_ Masya’s father?” There.

“No, Julian, he is not.” 

“I’m sorry?” This level of candidness was unexpected, to say the least. “Then who is?” 

“You are, my dear. And me.” 

"Elim, for...," Julian just barely managed not to swear in front of the child. "You know what I mean. Is he her biological parent?"

Garak sighed and set the tunic he'd been folding on the table. "The truth, Julian?"

"I thought you didn't believe in truth."

"I don't. The facts, then."

"Fine. That would be a start."

"The fact is I don't know if he's her biological parent."

"You don't know _if_. So he could be."

"He could be. There's a chance."

"How much of a chance?"

Garak considered. Or pretended to consider. Surely this was something he'd thought about before now. "Not a very great chance. But a chance."

"Elim," Julian began. He'd been thinking about how to ask this. Garak's sex life was none of his business, and he didn't want to come across as angry or judgemental, but at the same time, he'd just made a couple of monumental life choices based on an assumption, he now realised, that Garak had let him make about Isso's role in Masya's existence. 

"Yes?"

"How many other potential fathers are there?"

"Four," said Garak, turning back to his folding. "Possibly five." 

" _Possibly_ five?" 

"I only slept with that particular young man on one occasion."

"Elim." Unbelievable. "Surely I don't have to explain to you that _one occasion_ is all it takes."

" _And_ I was almost certainly already pregnant at the time."

"I see." Julian would take Garak's word on that. For now. It was hardly the most important detail at this precise moment. "Look. I know you like your secrets, but I think I have a right to some information right now, so I hope you'll do me the courtesy of being honest with me. How much do we need to worry about these other men?"

"Julian, I was never dishonest with you."

Julian could feel his eyebrows shooting up.

Garak conceded Julian's unvoiced objection with a nod. "Never about this particular...situation, at least. I did tell you I'd slept with a number of men and that I didn't know who her other biological parent was. I told you that several times. If you insisted on believing it was Isso, what else was I to say?"

"You could have told me what you told me just now. That there was only a small chance he was her parent."

"I could have. Would you have believed me?"

Oh. Touché. No, he probably would not have believed Garak. Would he? "Well..."

"If you wish to, you can request to end the marriage immediately, Julian. Perhaps you can even have it annulled if you believe I tricked you into it. I'm sure I'm no expert on Federation law, but you'd have a case for any Cardassian magistrate." Garak's tone was eminently calm and reasonable, as if they were discussing whether to have lunch at Quark's or in the Replimat. "I had assumed this marriage to be temporary in any case. Just let me know how temporary, so that I can decide what to do with all of this." He indicated his half-emptied closet with an open hand and a tilted head. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Garak," said Julian, realising too late that he'd sworn in front of Masya. Luckily, she had been lulled to sleep by the continued soft jostling of Julian's leg and was now a pleasant, drowsy weight in his arms. "Keep packing. There's no need to be dramatic. I'm not about to end the marriage until you and Masya are both safe."

"We're quite safe now, Doctor," said Garak. He did not resume his folding. "Isso's withdrawn the request for the paternity test and has said he won't press charges. There's no reason to maintain this charade any further."

Really, a charade? That stung a little. It might not be a real marriage, but _charade_ was going a bit far. He'd married Garak because he _cared_ about what happened to him and Masya. 

However. That wasn't really the point. Julian pushed down his feelings in order to address the more pressing issue. "We are staying married for the foreseeable, Elim. You and Masya are _not_ safe yet, and you know it. Isso could still press charges and he might if you don't have the protection of being married to a Federation citizen. He really seemed to have it in for you."

"Quite irrationally."

"Well, yes." Isso _had_ been quite irrational, and Julian would have loved to get to the bottom of this scorned lover business, but it really wasn't his concern. "But you still haven't answered my question. How much do we need to worry about these other potential fathers?"

Garak sighed and took up another garment to fold. "I've told you before, Julian, that you're an infuriating pest." The words were harsh, but delivered with affection. "I don't know why you insist in this manner. But why don't you put her to bed, and then I'll tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian didn't really get much information for all his effort, did he? How long will he need to stay married to Garak to keep him and Masya safe? Who are these other Bajoran dads?
> 
> Kudos, comments, and chatter are very welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the baby asleep, Julian and Garak are finally alone together on their 'wedding day'. How will they mark this special occasion?

  
"Pemb Aia?" The mild-mannered cleric from the station's Bajoran temple hardly seemed like Garak's type. " _He's_ the other father?"

"I said he’s the _most likely_ , Julian. How many times do I have to tell you I don’t know who the other father is?” Garak had filled one crate with clothes and was now starting on the next. 

True. Just, it was difficult not to infuse anything Garak said with layers of meaning. If Garak said someone was the most likely father, after all this, how else was Julian to take it except to assume that Garak believed that said person _was_ the father? It was Garak’s own fault, really, for cultivating this persona over years.

But the last thing Julian wanted was a fight. This wasn’t a flirtatious discussion about the Cardassian new wave of speculative fiction. (Not very speculative, as far as Julian was concerned.) This was serious. But at the same time, there was no need to turn this into an interrogation.

“You’re right.” Julian didn’t go so far as to apologise (Garak hated that). “Elim. It’s late, it's been a long day, and the baby’s just gone to sleep. Let’s relax for a little while. We haven’t had a chance to do that in ages and we might not get another one anytime soon.” 

Garak gave him a dubious look. “What makes you think I'm not relaxed, Doctor?”

Julian returned the look, and then some. “Fine. Relaxed but not relaxing. Why don't you put the tunic down and take a seat?" He patted the back of the sofa in invitation and softened his expression to what he had been told was a wry grin. "After all, it's our wedding day and we haven't even had a toast yet."

“It's a _jacket_ ," said Garak, because he couldn't help it, but he put the garment down and sank into the centre cushion of the sofa. "If you insist on a toast you may as well take out the Porot Ssel."

"You still have it?" The bottle of fine kanar had been a gift from Julian nearly a year ago, for Garak's last birthday — not that Garak had ever actually revealed to Julian the date of his birth, but after Garak had insisted on marking Julian's birthday two years in a row, Julian had simply had to choose an arbitrary day to mark Garak's, and had been doing so annually ever since. Garak hadn't seemed to mind.

"I was saving it for a special occasion."

"I guess this counts." Julian poured two small glasses of the viscous black liquor and carried them over to the sofa. "Well. 'To union. We're stronger together.'" The oft-repeated blessing, offered at every single wedding (and there were a lot of them) in _The Never-ending Sacrifice_ , seemed appropriate. Julian hoped it wasn't more romantic than it sounded to his ears. 

Garak just looked appreciative. "To union," he repeated, lifting his glass in the human style to clink it against Julian's. 

Too late, after he and Garak had taken their first sips and he was settling next to Garak on the sofa, did Julian remember the response, which Garak had been kind enough not to quote: 'May nothing but time rend our union asunder'.

Bollocks. Hopefully Garak knew him well enough not to read too much into _that_ little blunder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How well does Garak know Julian? Will he read anything into that little blunder?
> 
> And who knew Garak had a thing for Bajoran priests? Certainly not Julian. Is it the hats? Hopefully he can find out more while they drink their kanar. 
> 
> (Yes, the chapter numbers keep increasing. This was supposed to include a lot more about Pemb Aia, Isso, and other important details, but it turned out to be more important that Julian and Garak have a little time together to reflect.)
> 
> Comments and kudos are really keeping me going these days. I have an abundance of time and yet my ability to concentrate is at nearly zero, so your encouragement means a lot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak dishes on the sexy Bajoran cleric who may just be his babydaddy, and Julian realises he's been making a very, very big assumption about Garak.

Julian hoped the pensive gaze into the bottom of his glass made him look as if he was fully appreciating the kanar rather than slightly worried that Garak would interpret his toast as any more than a tribute to the strange situation they found themselves in. "I wouldn't have thought you and Pemb Aia had much in common," he said, trying to be kind to the man. Julian’s impression of Pemb Aia was of a bland, unremarkable person. Although, in reality, Pemb Aia left almost no impression at all.

"He _is_ an unfortunately poor conversationalist, but I wasn't exactly searching for a deep personal connection. You're his doctor. You've seen what he looks like underneath those robes." Garak, thank goodness, seemed not to have noticed Julian's little slip, and was perfectly happy to tell Julian all about his tryst with the Bajoran cleric. 

Well. ‘All about’. Time would tell. 

"Hmmmph. If you say so. I _am_ a professional, Elim, and I actually hadn't noticed how he looks under his robes." It was true, he hadn't. Although perhaps it was more down to the man's persistent vapidity than any professionalism on Julian's part. “Does he know he might be the other father?"

Garak shrugged. "He must. He's insipid, not stupid."

"You two haven't spoken about it?"

"No. Our paths rarely cross." 

"Right." Julian refrained from commenting that their paths had obviously done at least a little crossing in the recent past. "Why do you think he's the most likely?" he said instead. Whether Garak would answer such a question with any semblance of the truth was anyone's guess. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they said, and in any case, Garak's answer, if not strictly factual, would most definitely be amusing.

"Oh, several reasons. Frequency. Duration. Position."

"Position?"

"This might be the hardest part yet for you to believe, Julian, but missionary." Garak used the Standard word. The position, and its name, had become an inside joke between them while they'd been together. "Every time." 

Julian couldn't help but grin. This was nice. Bantering with Garak. Relaxing and just chatting uninterrupted about adult things. They hadn't done this since Masya had been born. Kicking off his shoes, Julian drew his legs up underneath his body and half turned towards Garak. "You're right, that is hard to believe. And you let him? You've changed, Elim. You'd never have let _me_ get away with being so unimaginative."

"I like to think I have realistic expectations of my lovers," said Garak, mirroring Julian's pose. "You had strengths he didn't. Creativity being chief among them. Do you remember that time in the shower?"

"Which time?" There had been a few. "You mean with the zero gravity? Of course I do." It had taken a great deal more than creativity to pull that one off. Miles had not exactly been delighted when he'd learned why Julian wanted level four access to his quarters' environmental controls, for one thing. And the clean-up afterwards had been substantial. But they'd had a thoroughly delightful afternoon, and Garak, in a zero gravity cloud of pearls of floating water, naked, aroused, and slick with scale oil, his hair a billowing and waving halo around his head, was a sight Julian would treasure for the rest of his days. "But you do know that for humans it's not exactly a high compliment to call someone a creative lover?" Julian feigned a huff of indignation. 

"Ah, now I'm not sure if I should believe _you_ , my dear. You humans value creativity so highly in all other aspects of life. Why not in lovemaking?" Garak dipped his head to sip his drink and looked up at Julian with hooded eyes. It was a look Julian was well familiar with, being one Garak had used to discomfit (and seduce) him in the early days, and one which Garak still used to tease him. Julian might not still be enthralled by Garak like he had been, but damned if the bedroom eyes of an objectively attractive person like Garak couldn't throw him off every time. The magnificent, manipulative bastard. "Tell me, what would you prefer I praise? Your open-mindedness?"

"Hmmmmmm." Julian stifled a fond grin and swirled his kanar solemnly (even though you couldn't really swirl kanar) in mock contemplation. "That's better, I suppose."

"Well, I was pleased with you. That's a compliment to humans, isn't it? To be _pleasing_ in the bedroom?" Garak _knew_ it was. "The best I can say about Pemb Aia is that he was consistent."

Julian laughed. "Yes, it sounds like he was. But if that's the best thing you can say about his bedroom skills, why did you keep sleeping with him?"

Garak shrugged. "I don't suppose you'd believe that his body is just that good?"

Julian nearly snorted his kanar into his sinuses, Garak's reply had been so deadpan. "No, I would not believe that his body is just that good. That lie lacks creativity, if I'm honest, Elim. Try again."

"Well, a good body never hurts. It made him much easier to tolerate. But don't underestimate consistency in a lover, my dear. The truth is Pemb Aia was routinely available when I needed him."

"Easier to tolerate?" _Routinely available_? Poor Pemb Aia! Garak did know how to shred with faint praise. But, still, it was fun to be gossiping with him about station residents. "It sounds like he liked you a lot more than you liked him."

Garak snorted. "Hardly. I was an experiment for him. I’m sure he was tolerating me, too."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't be so sceptical, my dear. There was no attachment. Unlike certain people, he was perfectly happy to let me sleep with other men."

"Was he?" Huh. This was something that had been mystifying Julian from the start. Sure, Garak liked sex, and wasn't averse to a one-night stand or a fling if the opportunity presented itself. Julian knew this. Anecdotes from their sex lives (Garak's no doubt much embroidered, or, more likely, downplayed) had even become an occasional topic of conversation at their lunches, after the awkwardness following their break-up had diminished somewhat. But as far as Julian was aware, Garak had never been particularly driven by his libido. Not to the extent of sleeping with five or six strange Bajoran men (why Bajoran?) in the space of a couple of weeks, as he apparently had around the time Masya had been conceived. And frankly, Julian was dying of curiosity (and a little concern, but mostly curiosity) as to why Garak's behaviour had been so anomalous in that period. "Why did you even bother with him if there were other men?"

"Well, my dear. How shall I put it?" Garak looked down at his kanar and then out the window. "I'm sure you can understand that I needed to be...certain. Without being certain." 

"I'm sorry, Elim. I'm not following. Certain without being certain of what?"

"I'm speaking of plausible deniability, Julian. I'm sure you've realised, at this point, that given Bajoran law it's better for Masya that the identity of her other biological father remain a mystery. At least until she's grown." Garak took a slow, appreciative sip of his drink as the implications of his words sifted slowly into Julian's mind. "Hence the other men. However, as none of them live on the station, and my window was quite narrow, I needed someone I could rely on daily, and whose predilections didn't run into anything too...unproductive. So that I could be certain."

There was that word again. Julian was sure he'd misunderstood. "Certain? Of _what_?"

Garak looked straight at Julian then, something like realisation dawning on his face. "Certain," he said, slowly, "of conception. At my age the window of fertility is short and infrequent. If I wanted a baby, I had to be proactive."

"You _wanted_ a baby?" Julian wished he could have bitten back the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"Yes. Of course I did. Julian, did you think I got pregnant by accident?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Garak, why Bajorans? And what the heck is Julian going to do with this new information?
> 
> Comments and kudos most loved!
> 
> (Science note: as far as I can tell from a quick Google, the evidence on whether missionary is a superior position for conception (for humans) is not is conclusive, but let's just imagine that for Cardassians it makes a big difference.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian attempts to get the truth out of Garak, but instead learns something about himself. And jams the other foot into his mouth with the first one.

“Oh. Well, to be honest, Elim, I did think that.” Julian's face burned. How unthinking of him to just assume that Garak hadn't meant to get pregnant. And yet...it really was the last thing in the universe he'd expected. The pregnancy, and then single parenthood, had rendered Garak so extremely vulnerable. Could anyone who knew Garak possibly imagine him putting himself in such a position on purpose? "I mean, lots of people get pregnant by accident.”

“Not Cardassians,” said Garak primly. "Tain had just died, Julian.”

“Ah.” Was that supposed to be an explanation? Julian added the information to his mental store of Questionable Facts from Garak to Be Explored Further Down the Line (under 'b' for Biology, Cardassian, and possibly 'c' for Culture, Cardassian). But, if it was true — true that Garak had got pregnant on purpose; whether accidental pregnancy was indeed impossible for Cardassians was neither here nor there at the minute — then he had to rework his notion of Garak's entire story for the last several months. Garak would not, as Julian had imagined, have had to make a difficult decision once he'd found himself pregnant and alone. A decision that necessitated him eventually resigning himself to a thing he hated, namely approaching Julian for medical attention of one kind or another. No, Garak must have always intended to come to Julian. But, then, why place himself in danger by inviting random, possibly violent, Bajorans into his bed? Without protection, by the way. Not that Julian would ever judge, but it was all so risky. Didn't Garak _know_ by now that he could count on Julian?

He must not.

“Elim,” Julian said, leaning forward, "why didn’t you tell me you wanted a baby? I would have helped you, you know.”

Garak’s widening blue eyes were Julian’s first clue that what he’d just said had not come out quite right. "Julian, I..."

_For fuck’s sake, Julian! What the hell do you mean, saying things like that? You DO know what it sounded like, don't you? Don't you?_

The thing was, Julian realised, dismay dawning, he _did_ know what it sounded like. And what's more, he was pretty sure he meant exactly what he'd said. 

And that made it even worse. First of all, there was no changing the past. What had been had been. Second, no doubt Garak had had very good reasons for not coming to Julian to father his child, if he'd even considered it at all. Julian hadn't been ready for fatherhood! Hadn't they broken up, essentially, due to Julian's immaturity? God, what he'd just said was so unfair to Garak. He had to make it better.

“I mean, I could have artificially inseminated you," he blurted, before Garak was obliged to complete his thought. _Not better, Julian._ "With donor sperm." _Good!_ "You wouldn't even have had to choose a Bajoran donor," _nope_ "although I understand why you did. There's robust data about Cardassian-Bajoran hybrids after all, and there's no intervention required to ensure conception, so I get it." _Nice save!_ "But I could have helped and then you wouldn't have had to sleep with those men, which I suppose was enjoyable but maybe a little risky," _stop here, Julian, stopstopstop._ "Although that's how you got Masya, and she's perfect, so maybe I shouldn't have said anything..."

It was always hard to stop his mouth once it got started. Especially with those blue eyes trained on him. At least the shock and let-him-down-easily look that had been in them was gone. Replaced with what, though, Julian wasn’t sure. 

But whatever it was, Garak decided to extend a little mercy. Or maybe he’d just heard enough nonsense.

"Thank you, Doctor," he said, one hand gently brushing Julian's forearm in a non-verbal signal that Julian need say no more. "I appreciate your words, truly, especially in regards to my child. Our child. But I'm sure I don't have to explain that there were many reasons I didn't come to you." He paused. "For artificial insemination."

"No, of course you don't. I understand." Julian drew a steadying breath to stop himself saying more. There would be many, many reasons. 

"I knew you would, my dear." Garak withdrew his hand, but not before applying a gentle squeeze to Julian's wrist. "With the revelations about your genetic status following so closely upon your return from the prison camp, I would hardly have been a friend to you if I'd laid my small problems on your already overburdened shoulders."

His genetic status. Ouch. Add that to the lengthy list of reasons he had not been a good candidate. Although in actuality it was extremely unlikely that his augmentations would be passed on to any children he may have, Garak didn't know that.

_It's not all about you, Julian._

Julian swallowed. No, it was not all about him. At all. “Nonetheless. I want you to know that you can come to me. I mean, with medical problems. As well as other problems. I'm at your disposal, no matter what."

"My dear," said Garak carefully. "I sincerely thank you for making that clear. But if you will allow me to finish. I had reasons for not coming to you before, and with the information I had at the time, they seemed like very compelling ones. I now see that I may have misjudged. In any case, the situation has changed." He paused and tipped the last drips of his kanar into his mouth. He held them there, savoured them, and, after what felt like an eternity, swallowed. "I promise you, Julian," he said, placing the empty glass on the coffee table, "that if I have need for help in such matters again, you will be the first person I come to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly has Julian just offered to do for Garak? What does Garak think that Julian has offered? Do either of them know? And what does Tain's death have to do with anything?
> 
> Comments and kudos and speculations are very much encouraged! I love all three.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardassian-Bajoran babies wake up their parents in the night just like human ones. Julian tries to be a good helpmeet to Garak.

One thing which Julian had noted, and which was certainly going into his research paper as soon as he could convince Garak to allow it, was that Cardassian-Bajoran infants (or at least the particular Cardassian-Bajoran infant Julian was best acquainted with) woke in the night about as often as human ones did. More often than Cardassian ones, though, according to Garak, though Julian was uncertain how much practical experience Garak had had with babies before having one of his own. In any case, Julian’s usual habit, after being summoned from his rest on Garak’s sofa by Masya’s indignant, hungry wails, was to make himself comfortable enough to half-doze in the armchair in Garak’s bedroom while Garak fed her in the bed. Once she’d had her fill, he’d take her from Garak, burp her, change her nappy, settle her back into her crib, and return to his spot on the sofa. Hopefully to rest for a few hours until Masya woke them again in the morning.

Tonight, though, there was a hitch. Julian stumbled into the darkened bedroom, eyes squinched half-closed (he'd learned early on how to tend the baby while only about seventy-five percent awake, which helped immeasurably in getting back to sleep afterwards) only to discover the armchair already occupied by neat towers of immaculately folded baby clothes, ready to be transferred into a crate for their move to family quarters tomorrow. Julian knew better than to touch them; Masya’s clothes were Garak’s realm and aside from the fact that he risked toppling the piles if he even breathed on them, Garak no doubt had them arranged in some kind of arcane order that Julian did not dare disturb, especially in this half-zombie state.

Looming over Garak like an attendant while he fed the baby was simply too awkward, and going back to the sofa was out of the question if he wanted to stay awake and useful, so Julian allowed himself a controlled flop to the floor. There he sat, back against the bulkhead, feet on the ground and legs folded up to his chest. He shut his eyes, leaned his head back against the wall, and rested his wrists on his knees. 

"Julian, what, for the love of constancy, do you think you're doing on the floor?" Garak, voice hushed so as not to disturb Masya, sounded more concerned than annoyed.

"Th' chair's full," said Julian, fanning his fingers in the general direction of the armchair.

Garak sighed. "I know it is, but you needn't sit on the floor like a kicked house whelp."

"Okay." Julian wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with sitting on the floor in a private home when no chair was available, but he supposed it made sense that it be a Cardassian taboo to do so, given the fastidious nature of his small sample size. Maybe Garak thought he was setting a bad example for Masya. Fair enough. Julian pulled himself to his feet, eyes still shut, and found support once again against the wall. Hopefully that was acceptable.

"I didn't mean you had to stand. There's space on the bed."

Oh. Julian's eyes flew open, but Garak wasn't even looking at him. All his attention was on Masya, whom he was adjusting into place on his chest. No chance of a clue, then, as to whether this was a straightforward, innocent offer or something more. 

No, no, he was being an idiot. First of all, what did he even imagine was going to happen while Garak was feeding Masya? And second, since Garak had had the baby, practicality had forced them both into situations that, in many ways, were even more intimate than anything they’d shared when they were together. And they meant nothing. That was just the way it had to be when there was a helpless third person to look after. Not to mention limited resources. Such as furniture, in this case. 

Leaning against the wall whilst half asleep and _knowing_ there was a better option available and no real reason not to take it was just silly.

“Okay,” said Julian, and stepped out of his slippers to slump in beside Garak on the bed. The mattress was just as hard as he remembered, but it was still far preferable to the wall or the floor.  
  
"There, isn't that better?" said Garak in a soothing voice. It was unclear if he was talking to Julian or to Masya, who'd finally settled and was grunting and smacking greedily against Garak's chest.

"Mmmmhmmm," Julian agreed. He stretched out his legs so that his toes pushed all the way to the foot of the bed, disarraying the stiffly-tucked blanket into a soft pile. Bliss. He never could stretch out fully on Garak's sofa. Beside him Masya sighed and Garak hummed a Cardassian lullaby. Julian shut his eyes again and waited for his turn to be useful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No questions answered in this chapter, sorry! I just thought it was time for some fluffy fluff. 
> 
> But how convenient that the armchair was occupied. And does Julian really think that Garak will ever let him publish a paper about Masya? I'd like to read the fic where that conversation happens. 
> 
> Kudos and comments and headcanons are love!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian wakes up in Garak's bed and feels quite useless.

Julian woke at what amounted to pre-dawn when his nose was tickled by Garak’s hair. 

He had at one time been very used to waking like this, with his face in the back of Garak’s neck, his arm loose over Garak’s hip, their legs and torsos curled up together. And so it took a couple of fuzzy moments and brushes at his nose with the back of his hand for reality to come into focus and for him to realise that, pleasant though it was, this was not how he was supposed to wake _now_. 

Fuck. Julian started and threw off the sheet. He’d fallen asleep in Garak’s bed. What kind of message had _that_ sent, and after all the mixed signals from the night before? Might Garak think that Julian had fallen asleep in his bed _deliberately_? And, even worse, it struck Julian that Garak hadn’t woken him after feeding Masya, which meant either she hadn’t needed a nappy change or, more likely, Garak had done it himself and then settled her back in her crib. Great. A fine helpmeet he was turning out to be. Was legal protection all he was good for? Julian scrubbed his hand down his face in the vain hope that he might remember something from the night before that would make this all less mortifying. 

“Julian,” came Garak’s muffled voice from the other pillow. “The baby is still asleep, and I would like to be too. Would you kindly stop thrashing around?”

“Sorry,” said Julian, and stilled himself. 

Garak’s response was a floppy thrashing of his own as he rolled to face Julian. He folded his head down to nestle under Julian’s chin and tucked his hands up under his face. “Thank you, my dear,” he said, throaty from sleep, and was soon breathing softly again. 

Oh. Well. He’d been told. There was nothing else to be done about it now. He supposed there’d be a conversation later on. Or maybe not. Julian resettled his hand on Garak’s hip and tilted his face into the top of Garak’s head. A few steady breaths — Garak’s hair smelt as it always had, musky and spicy — and Julian fell back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, yes, but I thought you'd like a bit of mid-week fluff. Next chapter we're back to unravelling the truth and trying to solve existing problems without creating any more of them. Hopefully. We still have to check in on Isso Len and Pemb Aia, not to mention determine along with Julian how shambolic this sham marriage actually is. Do Julian and Garak's opinions align? And what the heck do Julian's other friends think of how he's handling all these happenings?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and speculations make my day!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian attempts to explain his troubles to his Jadzia and Miles. Worf gets to have some Masya time.

Miles had a wrinkle of confusion between his eyes. He swallowed a mouthful of coffee and set the mug on the bar table, which despite the early hour was already sticky. “So let me get this straight, Julian. You and Garak got married — congratulations, by the way — but he’s still confined to quarters for assaulting that Bajoran, who, aside from being a former terrorist, believes he’s Masya's other father. And has tried to kidnap her. AND may try again. And you're worried about a book you quoted wrong. Have I got that right?" 

“And you've become a daddy,” Jadzia added in a sing-song voice, more to Masya, who was nestled in her lap, than to Julian. “Hasn’t he finally become your daddy, polka dot? Hasn’t he?”

Masya flailed her limbs and shrieked in delight.

“Oh yeah. Congratulations on that too, Julian.” Miles raised his mug in acknowledgement.

“Thanks,” said Julian, saluting back with his own cup of tea. “But I think I didn’t explain the part about the book very well. I didn’t quote it _wrong_...”

“Okay. Then you’d better explain again.” 

Julian nodded. He certainly had better. Miles and Jadzia — and Worf, who didn’t look happy to have been dragged along, but then Worf rarely looked happy — were doing him a favour, agreeing to meet for breakfast in Quark's after Julian had frantically contacted them that morning saying he’d really, _really_ appreciate a talk. They had their shifts to get to soon, too. In contrast to Julian, who was technically on parental leave, although he'd be going into the Infirmary later to complete some paperwork. And to check on Isso. 

So he needed to be brief. 

“The quote was just the beginning. You see, Garak’s favourite book is The Never-Ending Sacrifice, and I thought that, since it was our wedding day and all, it would be nice to toast it with a quote, but I forgot that...” Julian trailed off as he realised Miles’ eyes were glazing over and Jadzia was wholly occupied with Masya. Was she even listening? At least Worf was sitting up, alert, his expression unchanged, but what did that even signify? Well. Maybe telling the most pertinent details first would be better than telling the story chronologically. “Never mind. The point is, Garak and I talked last night, I said some things that I think he might have taken the wrong way, and to cap it all off I, ah, woke up bed with him this morning.” Julian could feel himself blushing. It was just so ludicrous. 

That got Jadzia’s attention. “You slept with Garak?” She asked, a delighted grin spreading over her face.

“No!" Had there been a better way to phrase it? There definitely had. Finding the line between brevity and necessary context when storytelling was still something he needed to work on. "I mean yes, I slept with him, but it was more in the literal sense...”

Worf, who'd until now been sat in his usual ramrod posture, contemplating his prune juice, shot abruptly to his feet. His chair squeaked forcefully backwards, forcing one of the Ferengi waiters to shimmy-dance out of its way. “Jadzia. Masya needs air. I am taking her for a walk around the Promenade."

Jadzia glanced down at Masya. “She looks fine, Worf. And anyway, the air on the Promenade is the same as the air here in Quark’s.” 

“She may start to fuss,” said Worf, reaching for the blissfully calm child. “I will take her so that you three can continue your conversation undisturbed. If that is acceptable to you, Doctor.” 

“Ummm.” Julian looked up at Worf, who had tucked the baby securely against his chest with one arm. Masya nearly disappeared in Worf’s embrace, but the part of her Julian could see seemed happy enough. She'd found Worf's sleeve and was gumming it contentedly. "Yes, of course. Just be careful..." Julian had been about to remind Worf that Isso Len was still on the station, and despite the fact that he hadn’t yet been released from the Infirmary, still a potential threat to Masya, but he thought the better of it. Surely even Isso wasn’t irrational enough to try anything when Masya’s protector was a fully-grown Klingon with an expression on his face like a targ who'd had its dinner interrupted. 

"Do you want her carrier?" he asked instead. 

Worf considered for a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "It would be wise to keep my hands free. In case it becomes necessary to defend her. Thank you, Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does the notion that Julian slept with Garak seem to make Jadzia so happy? Will Julian ever get better at marrying (heh heh) brevity and essential details in his storytelling? Will Garak be okay with Worf taking care of Masya? Has he even considered Jadzia and Worf as potential babysitters? What's going to happen when Julian talks to Isso again?
> 
> This machine runs on comments, kudos, and speculations!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian appreciates having wise, caring friends as Jadzia and Miles help him with the problems already emerging in his (sham) marriage.

"So you and Garak slept together and now you're having second thoughts?" Miles asked, once Worf and Masya had departed for their 'air'. "That's a tricky one, Julian. You are married to him, after all, so it's not as if you can easily-"

"No, wait. Sorry, poor choice of words. We didn't _have sex_. It was literally only sleeping."

Miles and Jadzia exchanged glances.

"I got up in the middle of the night to tend the baby and accidentally fell asleep in his bed."

"Oh. Well that's good, I guess." Miles still looked incredulous. "Isn't it?"

"That we didn't have sex? I mean, yes, of course it's good, Miles! It's not that kind of marriage. But that I fell asleep in his bed? That's bad. I don't want to..." Julian trailed off. He didn't want to what? _Give Garak false hope_ is what he'd been about to say, until he'd realised just how arrogant that sounded. False hope about what? That the sham marriage would somehow be transformed into real, committed, long-term matrimony? That was rich. Garak had been happy to accept Julian's offers of friendship, help with Masya, and the legal protection that marriage brought, but Garak was a very pragmatic person. There was no reason to believe that he was wistfully hoping for more. Hadn't Garak been the one who'd broken up with Julian, after all? For quite a few months afterwards it had been Julian wistfully hoping for more from Garak, until he'd seen that Garak was right, and they really were better off as friends.

"I don't want to give Garak the wrong impression," he finished.

"Julian." Jadzia laid a comforting hand on Julian's forearm. "Maybe you'd better tell us what _Garak_ thinks of all this. What was his reaction?"

"We didn't really get much chance to talk." After Masya had woken them up that morning, Julian's attempts to apologise had been brushed off with 'completely understandable, my dear, given the day you had yesterday', as if Garak hadn't also had an extremely taxing day. Julian had only assuaged his guilt at neglecting his nighttime baby duties by taking Masya out as soon as she was fed and dressed so that Garak could get a few more hours of sleep. "But I don't think he was upset. Actually..." Julian paused. Should he share such a personal thing? But who else to tell, if not his best (aside from Garak) friends? "Well, he seemed happy I was there. He told me to stay and we cuddled for a while."

Julian wasn't surprised that Miles and Jadzia shared another glance. 

"Okay," said Jadzia. "That's intimate. But he is Cardassian. They do like to cuddle with their friends."

"They do?" Miles asked. "Cardassians?"

"Yes, they do," said Julian. "But Jadzia, a cuddle on the sofa is one thing. I mean, obviously that's fine. His _bed_ , though."

"Mmmmhmmm. I guess. But a lot of things go out the window when you've got a young baby. I'm sure Garak understands."

Julian was grateful for the wisdom of a friend with over three centuries of life experience. "Maybe," he said, and bit into the scone he'd been ignoring since the waiter had brought it fifteen minutes ago.

"She's right, you know, Julian. The exhaustion gets to you. You fall asleep in strange places and do the oddest things. Before Yoshi started sleeping through the night I fell asleep on Molly's floor while I was reading her a bedtime story. Twice." 

Julian smiled through his mouthful of scone. He appreciated his friends trying to reassure him, but they didn't have all the information. He swallowed. "The only problem is, it's not just the falling asleep in his bed."

"Right, the quote," said Miles. "I still don't understand why that's so important."

"Well, the quote too, but there's actually one other thing." Maybe the thing he _should_ have lead with. 

"Oh? What's that?" Jadzia leaned forward and smiled. 

"We were talking about how he _got_ pregnant in the first place."

No 'you're a doctor, Julian, you know how people get pregnant' jokes from either of them. Miles and Jadzia just nodded encouragingly. How lucky he was to have such supportive friends. 

"And somehow I think I might have...offered to father his future children. I think. Somewhere down the road."

The sudden dropping of their jaws confirmed that, yes, he probably should have lead with this point. 

Jadzia was the first to speak. "And what did he say to that?"

"He said I'd be the first person he'd come to."

"Okay," said Miles. "Julian, you said that you _think_ you offered to father children with him."

"Yeah."

"Did you or didn't you?" 

"Well, Miles, you have to know a little about how Cardassian conversation works. They always mean two or three things on top of what it sounds like they're saying."

"Okay. So what was it you said to Garak?"

"That I would help him if he wanted to have another baby. But I meant artificial insemination! As his doctor!" 

"Did you _say_ artificial insemination?"

"Yes. Not straight away, but yes. But I think he might have taken it to mean I was offering..." Julian gestured vaguely toward his lower half with an open hand. 

"Julian, that doesn't sound like Cardassian conversation. That sounds like you putting your foot in your mouth."

"It does sound a little bit like Cardassian conversation," said Jadzia. 

"Fine, it's a little bit like Cardassian conversation. But Julian, you aren't Cardassian. It might be embarrassing, but you'll just have to go to him and tell him straight that you meant artificial insemination and nothing more. Just make sure he realises you're speaking the human way, directly, and not the Cardassian way."

Julian nodded. "Uh huh. The thing is, Miles." He took a sip of his tea. It was lukewarm.

"Jaysus, what?"

"I've been thinking about it. I wouldn't mind having another child with Garak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, what would you say to Julian if you were Miles or Jadzia? 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and discussion greatly encouraged!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian realises that the idea of having another baby with Garak is extremely appealing, even though it shouldn't be, for reasons. Miles and Jadzia disagree.

It wasn't until he gave voice to it that Julian realised he truly _wouldn't_ mind having another child with Garak. Children, even. But it was a ridiculous notion, wasn’t it? He, Julian Bashir, fathering a child? Yes, another baby someday would be nice, but just because something was an appealing idea didn't mean he should do it. A part of him wouldn't mind being an MI6 agent with closetful of gadgets, a beautiful woman on his arm, and a licence to kill, but that was a silly fantasy!

No, no, that wasn't a good analogy at all. There was a massive difference between occasionally wishing your real life was more like your holosuite adventures and realising you might want to have more children with someone you already knew to be an excellent co-parent. For one thing, Agent Julian Bashir and his world were fictional and always had been, but babies were very, very real. People had babies all the time. It was as common as breathing.

But babies that were his and Garak's? Masya's existence notwithstanding, _that_ was the part of this thing that was fantastical. It was strange that his heart was telling him _yes, I want that_. It seemed so natural. It shouldn't. Should it?

He must be overlooking something big. Surely Miles and Jadzia would agree that this was a mad, bad idea. By the way their mouths were hanging open, they were certainly surprised, to say the least.

"I mean," Julian began, since no one else was talking, "I think Garak and I are doing a pretty good job so far with Masya. It's not easy but we work so _well_ together, and I just love her so much, and he's such a good father. If he did want to have another, then I hope I'd be involved, so why not-"

Miles held up a hand. "Julian, relax. You don't have to justify to us why you want to have another kid." He looked to Jadzia for backup.

"The Chief is right," said Jadzia. "You're a grown man. You don't need to explain your reproductive choices to us." A broad smile broke out across her face. "But for the record, Julian, I agree with you. You and Garak are doing a fantastic job with Masya. You're a great team. It makes sense that you'd want to have more children with him."

"It does?" Julian had been sure Jadzia and Miles would try to talk him out of it. 

Instead, Miles was giving him a warm look. "Yeah, Dax is right. Honestly, I was surprised at how well you took to fatherhood." He paused. "Given how adamant you used to be that you didn't want a family. But you're a natural. Especially considering you had no obligation to be a father to Garak's baby." 

"Well, thanks. Both of you. What you've said...means a lot." It did. A grown man able to make his own reproductive choices he may be, but it certainly made Julian feel better to know his good friends - both of them experienced parents themselves - didn't think he was completely misguided in his desires. 

"Great. Sounds like we've front-row seats at the christening, Dax," said Miles, and tossed back the last of his coffee.

“Oh, absolutely,” said Julian. He was warmed and reassured by his friends’ confidence. And yet...the essential problem still remained, didn’t it? “The only thing is, I have to be very careful.” Julian paused. Was it really fair on Miles and Jadzia to keep rehashing his personal problems? They had to be in Ops in ten minutes, and he’d already taken so much of their time.

“Careful about what?” Jadzia asked.

“Well, I'm still worried that agreeing to another baby is giving Garak the wrong idea.”

“And just what wrong idea would that be?" said Miles. "Thought you both agreed you’d be great parents.” 

“Well, sure,” said Julian. Not in so many words, but yeah, he imagined Garak would probably agree if asked. Probably. It was Garak, after all. “The problem is if we do have another baby, he might think that I want, you know, more.”

"More babies?" said Jadzia.

"No. More to the relationship."

“Ah. Like what?”

“Well, more than what we have now. A real marriage, I guess.”

Jadzia quirked an eyebrow. “DO you want a real marriage, Julian?” 

“I...no! I mean, yes, someday, I suppose, but not with Garak. We broke up. We’re _friends_. But if he thought I wanted a _real_ marriage...” 

Miles sighed. “Julian, what exactly is a 'real' marriage to you? Because the way I see it, what you two have is awfully close to a real marriage. You're obviously compatible, you’re raising a kid and thinking about more," Miles had begun ticking his points off on his fingers. "And you’re already legally married." Miles held up his three fingers and shot Julian a pointed, no-nonsense look. "So what is it? Are you not attracted to him anymore, is that it?”

“What?" Julian hadn't expected that from Miles. "Oh no, no, it’s not that. He's very sexy. Objectively attractive.” That was part of what made it so difficult.

Miles snorted. “Well, good. I’ll take your word for it.”

“I agree with Julian." Jadzia tilted her head thoughtfully. "Garak is a very attractive man. He's so...contained, but there’s a power underneath it." She caught Julian's eye. "Makes you wonder what he's like when he lets loose."

"Exactly," said Julian. He knew, of course, exactly what Garak could be like when he let the mask slip, for better or for worse, but it didn't happen very often. Which was what made Garak so thrilling to be with.

"And his body isn't so bad either," Jadzia added. "Wouldn't you agree, Julian?"

"Alright, alright, enough, you two," said Miles, rolling his eyes. "I get it. What I don't get, Julian, is why you're so against giving this marriage with Garak a proper go."

"Well, it's not a unilateral decision, Miles. I don't think _Garak_ wants a real marriage. He broke up with me, if you'll recall."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. He broke up with you. Years ago! So what? And then he married you and offered to have your baby."

Julian looked from Miles to Jadzia. Was _she_ at least getting it, or was he explaining that badly? "Miles. He did not 'offer to have my baby'. He said he'd come to me for _sperm_." He realised he'd raised his voice when the pair of Eeiauoians at the next table pricked up their ears and turned to blink their wide yellow eyes at him. Julian waved a sheepish apology and they bowed their heads in acknowledgment before returning to their conversation. "And you know the marriage is just for Garak and Masya's legal protection," he continued, at a more sociable volume.

"Sure, legal protection." Miles dismissed the notion with a wry _pfft_ from the side of his mouth. "Julian. From what you've told me about _Cardassian conversation_ , that sure sounds like an offer to have your baby."

Jadzia nodded her agreement.

"And you _want_ him to have your baby," continued Miles. "You just said so. And yeah, yeah, you don't have to be together with someone to have a baby with them, of course you don't. But the way it looks to me, the only thing keeping you two apart is...I don't even know. If I had to guess, probably some daft notion of yours about marriage. So tell us, Julian. What's really holding you back from admitting that what you have is essentially a _real_ marriage already?"

That, of course, was a complicated question. But, Julian was realising, the answer could not have been simpler. His stomach clenched on the two bites of scone he'd managed that morning. "Miles," he said, looking into the swirling dregs of his teacup, "I just don't _love_ him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Miles is aware that sex is not always necessary for a happy and fulfilling marriage — he's a man of the 24th Century and that's basic sex ed. But he does know his friend Julian well enough to assume that sex in a marriage would be important to him.
> 
> The Eeiauoians at the next table are a cat-like species from the 1985 novel [Uhura’s Song](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/216847.Uhura_s_Song), by Janet Kagan, which I read many, many times as a teenager and thoroughly enjoyed. It's available as an [ebook](https://www.ebooks.com/en-ie/book/854530/uhura-s-song/janet-kagan/) (please try to avoid Amazon, they have terrible labour practices)(I get no financial gain from this link, it's just for information). A warning, though. The plot does involve a disease that is ravaging Eeiauo, so if you want an escape from current events it might not be a book for right now.
> 
> What will Miles and Jadzia say? Does Garak love Julian? Will Julian ever finish that scone? What are Worf and Masya up to?
> 
> Comments and kudos and speculation and in-comment conversations with other readers are loved and encouraged!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles refuses to believe that Julian doesn't love Garak. Worf and Masya return from their stroll around the Promenade. Little is resolved.

"You don't love him? What do you mean you don't love him? I'm sorry, Julian, but you're talking shite. Tell him, Dax." Miles' eyebrows were raised in annoyed incredulity.

"Julian, why do you say you don't love him?" Jadzia's tone was gentler.

"I just...don't," said Julian, but he was prevented from elaborating by the return of Worf and Masya. Masya's hair, straight and dark as her father's, had been swept into two short pigtails which shot up like tufty black brooms from either side of her head.

"Jadzia, Chief, it is nearly 0800 hours. We will be late for the staff meeting," Worf said, as he passed Masya over the table to Julian. 

"Right," Miles conceded, glancing at the chronometer over the bar and rising from the table. He brandished a finger at Julian. "But you and I, Julian, are not finished talking about this. I'll meet you after my shift...no, Keiko's got a meeting and I've both kids this evening. Maybe...can you come over after dinner?" He nodded at Masya. "Bring her if you like." 

"I don't know, Miles. We're moving today. Family quarters."

"Of course. You're moving into family quarters together. But you don't love him," Miles muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

Worf shot Miles a narrow-eyed glance before addressing Julian. "Doctor, I hope you do not mind what I have done to her hair. It is considered honourable for Klingon babies to wear their hair in such a way, out of their faces, and I thought..." Worf seemed to think the better of it. "I will remove them," he continued, taking a step around the table towards where Julian was sitting. 

"No, no, it's fine." Julian had no problem with the pigtails — they were pretty cute, actually — although he wasn't sure what Garak would say. It wasn't a very Cardassian look, and he was fussy about Masya's hair. 

"Actually, it's not considered so much honourable as adorable," Jadzia murmured into Julian's ear, then straightened up. "Julian, I want to talk to you later too. I'll comm you. But just consider this: love feels different over time. It's inevitable." She patted his shoulder. "It's just not possible to maintain the intensity of first infatuation forever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little transitional chapter. And an excuse to write about Worf and Masya. The next few chapters will be about Julian's busy day — checking on Isso, moving, sorting out his feelings. Poor lad must be exhausted already. How will he get through it? And will Garak like what Worf's done with Masya's hair?
> 
> Comments and kudos and all that sort of thing are encouraged!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gains some valuable perspective from Quark. Masya finds a new favourite thing.

Julian supposed he should be grateful. He _was_ grateful, immensely so. To have friends as caring and sensible as Jadzia and Miles wasn't something to be taken for granted. But he couldn't suppress a little flutter of annoyance that they wouldn't take him at his word about his feelings for Garak. Of _course_ it wasn't possible to maintain the intensity of initial infatuation forever. He knew that. He wasn't a teenager confused about why his first whirlwind passion had blown itself out. Christ on a bike, as Miles would say. He'd been _engaged_ at one point. He did know a thing or two about long-term relationships. What he felt now for Garak was entirely different to anything he'd ever have described as 'love'. 

Julian puffed out his cheeks and looked at the sad two thirds of a scone that still on his plate. Was it even worth trying to finish it? He supposed he should, but it didn't really appeal, and he knew by now that it wasn't an easy task to eat something as crumbly and messy as one of Quark's scones (with jam) with a wriggling infant in his arms.

Said infant started to wriggle in earnest, making dissatisfied noises that Julian knew well. "Well, _you're_ hungry, aren't you, sweetheart, even if Daddy isn't? Let's go see if Yaddik's up and ready to give you your breakfast." Masya didn't seem reassured, so Julian blew a raspberry to distract her while he strapped her to his chest. 

"Doctor!" Bollocks. Just when you wanted him least, Quark was guaranteed to turn up. "I heard the happy news," he said, brandishing a PADD at Julian. "Congratulations on your marriage! Now, I know it was a hasty affair, so I won't take it personally that I haven't been consulted yet, but as I'm sure you're aware, Quark's is the best place on the station to hold a wedding reception, and as you're one of my best customers, I'm prepared to go through the menu options with you now, even though you haven't made an appointment." He attempted to press the PADD into Julian's hand.

"Thanks, Quark. I'll keep that in mind," said Julian, waving the PADD away with the hand that wasn't rubbing Masya's chest in an attempt to soothe away the inevitable crying. "But I'm a little busy right now." He'd managed to put a temporary hold on the tears, but he knew from experience that her unhappy squawks would soon progress to full-on wailing if he didn't get her back to Garak soon.

"Ah yes, the little slip of latinum." Quark bent down so that his nose was centimetres from Masya's face, which had the effect of surprising her into silence, her eyes and mouth three big round o's. "Hi there, sparkler. Aren't you just the cutest thing? You want Doctor Bashir to have a special party at Mister Quarky's, don't you, treasure?" 

“Ba!” exclaimed Masya, and executed a deft grab at Quark's nose. 

“There, you see, Doctor? She agrees."

"Quark," said Julian, gently untangling Masya's sticky fingers from Quark's nose ridges, "I don't think we're going to be having a 'special party' any time soon." 

Masya, denied the chance to jam her fingers into Quark's face, started to fuss again, so Julian gave her his finger, which she promptly wrapped her fist around and began gumming. 

Quark stood, deflated. "No party at all? Why not? Is it because of Isso?" He shook his head. "I knew that man was trouble, Doctor. I never saw a Bajoran so infatuated with a Cardassian. You know, back in the Terok Nor days. It was unnatural."

"Wait, you knew about Garak and Isso? Back then?" Julian had assumed, given both Garak's secretive nature and the fact that any sexual arrangement between a member of the Bajoran Resistance and a Cardassian of any stripe during the Occupation would surely have been unacceptable, that whatever Garak and Isso had had would necessarily have been kept highly confidential. And he'd nearly given up hope of getting a straight answer about the exact nature of Garak's relationship with Isso out of Garak. Or Isso, for that matter. 

"Of course. A good bartender knows everything and everybody. Isso used to come to the station all the time. Disguised, mind you, but those Bajoran terrorists are clever. He never got caught. He really shouldn't have taken the risk, but he was so obsessed with Garak that he came anyway." Quark shrugged. "That's love for you. Almost as compelling as latinum." 

How very, very interesting. Julian's curiosity was well and truly piqued. 

"And did Garak...encourage these visits?" Julian nearly bit his tongue as soon as he'd asked the question. Was it any of his business? Didn't he already know what he needed to know about Isso, namely that he had proven himself to be a threat to Garak and Masya? Julian had now provided them both with the legal protection they needed, and the only thing left to be done was to get Isso off the station and as far away from Garak and Masya as possible.

And there was the rub. Was Isso simply going to leave the station once Julian discharged him from the Infirmary? There was no guarantee of it. Legally, they were at a stalemate. Isso could still press charges against Garak for assault, Garak could press charges against Isso for attempted kidnapping. Garak didn't want the trouble, and they could only hope Isso didn't either. But as it was, there was no legal reason to force Isso to leave Deep Space Nine. Not without inviting the whole host of other legal issues to cave in on them.

Perhaps a bit of insight into Garak and Isso's history was warranted. Knowing about the man's motivations could help in devising a strategy. The fact that doing so also had the potential to scratch Julian's intense itch of curiosity was just a happy side effect. 

"Well, yeah, at first he did. In his way. You know Garak. He acts friendly enough when he wants to but he never really _encourages_ anyone to interact with him. Especially when he first meets them." Quark paused. "Except for you, I guess, Doctor."

"Ah." Really?

"Well, you know what I mean. You married him. Anyway, they were thick as thieves at first. An open secret, because, you know, a couple like that...unacceptable at the time. But eventually..."

"What?" 

"Well, you've met Isso. He's...passionate. Intense. Jealous. He made a few too many scenes in public, and I think Garak just got sick of it."

"And Garak broke up with him?"

"I guess so. One day they weren't together anymore. That was subtle as a stock market surge. Anyway, that's when Isso..." Quark paused. "But why don't you ask Garak what happened? You know, I shouldn't even be telling you this, Doctor, if _he_ hasn't told you. Your own husband. I'm sure he wouldn't like me spreading his business all over the station."

Masya chose that moment to decide Julian's finger was not sufficient nourishment and spat it out. Choppy huffs followed, a sure sign in a Cardassian baby that bawling would commence any minute.

Damn. Well, he'd done his best. Maybe he'd be able to get more out of Garak now.

"I've got to get her home, Quark," he said, between shushing noises. "See you later."

"See you later, Doctor. And reconsider the reception. You can't live in fear just because of one idiot." He bent to speak to Masya again. "You want your daddy and your Uncle Julian to celebrate their marriage properly, don't you, sugar grub? You know, you're such a precious bauble I could polish you up and stick you in my cravat and everyone would think I was the richest man in the quadrant."

"Ba!" shrieked Masya, grabbing once again for Quark's nose. It seemed to be a source of fascination, and if it stopped her crying, who was Julian to wonder why? 

"Quark, I don't know if you've heard," said Julian, "but I'm not her 'Uncle Julian'. I'm her father."

"What? That's impossible, Doctor. You're not Bajoran." Quark squinted one sceptical eye upward, as if evaluating Julian for potential Bajoran-ness. 

"I assure you, it's entirely possible. I've adopted her." 

Julian could practically hear the latinum jingling furiously behind Quark's widening eyes. "No! Congratulations on your joyful acquisition, Doctor! That's wonderful news!"

" _Adoption_ , Quark, not acquisition. I didn't buy her." 

"Sorry, _adoption_." Quark held up his hands in mock contrition. "But now I understand why you're so afraid of Isso, and I don't blame you. You've stolen his man _and_ his baby. He must be furious with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Could Isso really be angry at Julian for stealing his baby and his man, or is Quark just projecting his greedy perspective onto others? What really happened between Garak and Isso back in the day? Will Julian make it home before Masya starts wailing? 
> 
> Comments, kudos, chats and speculation all loved and encouraged!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian rushes a very upset and hungry Masya home to Garak, and meets someone in the lift who's going the same way for different reasons.

Through a practiced combination of half-murmured singing, soft body rocking, distraction by means of scenery change, and pure good fortune, Julian managed to forestall Masya’s crying for the time it took to get from their table in Quark's to the lift. But as soon as the hydraulic doors shut, enclosing them in the small space with two unsuspecting ensigns, Masya made it clear she would be placated no more. The lift was filled with the frustrated wails of a small baby who’d waited quite long enough for her next meal, thank you. 

"Habitat Level H." Julian had to raise his voice in order to be audible over the escalating screams. He debated taking Masya out of her carrier and rocking her properly, but keeping at least one arm free (the other was mildly encumbered with Masya’s changing bag) seemed prudent, especially if what Quark had said about Isso having reason to be angry at Julian was true. 

Garak's quarters, being of the low-budget variety, were amongst the farthest from the Promenade, but was it possible that the lift was going extra-slow this morning? Every level seemed to take an age to pass. "Sorry," Julian said, with a sheepish grin, to their unfortunate lift-mates, whose conversation had been cut short by their arrival. The ensigns kindly nodded their understanding and finally got out on Level K, to Julian's relief. He jiggled Masya and hoped nobody else would take their place; a crying baby was not particularly pleasant, but Julian was used to it by now and Masya would soon be in Garak's arms, contentedly gorging herself, all problems forgotten. But he felt guilty inflicting the chaos on others, especially subordinates.

He was considering using his medical override to shoot the lift straight up to Level H when it slowed to take on another passenger. He gave Masya a finger to suck, but she spit it out, disgusted, and started yowling even louder at the indignity of it all. 

To Julian’s relief the doors rolled open on a familiar face. 

“Ziyal!” 

“Julian!” Ziyal slipped into the lift and indicated Masya with a sympathetic nod. “Breakfast time?” 

Julian nodded. "Long past.” They kept their sentences short. There was no point attempting a proper conversation over the bawling.

"May I?" Ziyal knew that she may. Without waiting for approval, she slipped Masya out of the carrier and began rocking her, murmuring baby-soothing noises in both Kardasi and Bajoran. Her efforts met with moderate success. Masya didn't stop crying altogether, but she did reduce her intensity a little.

"Congratulations, Julian," Ziyal said, maintaining her baby-whisperer tone. "Garak told me about the wedding and the adoption."

"Thanks. I'm sorry we couldn’t invite you. We were in a bit of a rush."

"That's alright, I understand. I mean, Garak told me how it was just for legal protection. The marriage, I mean."

"Oh. Yes, well, it was the only way to protect both of them. What choice did I have?" Julian's stomach dropped. Was Garak really going around telling people that it wasn't a real marriage? *Well of course he is, Julian. Didn't you spend the morning doing the very same thing yourself? Isn't it a good thing he's saying that? You should be happy. You were the one worried he was reading too much into you marrying him.*

Ziyal smiled. "You say that, but you didn't have to do it. It was a very selfless act. I'm glad Garak has a friend like you." At that moment, the lift came to a stop at Level H. “And as for the adoption,” she continued, stepping into the corridor, “well, I was saying to Garak that you might combine the celebration for that with Masya’s Five Moon ceremony.” In her chest, uninterrupted by speech, she continued to resonate a gentle hum. It wasn't as deep as Garak’s, but still did the job of soothing the baby.

“Her Five Moon ceremony?” Julian fell into step beside Ziyal as they proceeded down the dark corridor towards Garak’s quarters. The Five Moon ceremony was the Bajoran infant-welcoming ritual. It was an intricate affair, involving innumerable calculations, but essentially it occurred within the first year a of a child's life, the exact date being determined by the alignment of the Bajoran moons and the dates of birth of the child and its parents. Having delivered his share of Bajoran newborns since he’d arrived on DS9, Julian had been invited to many Five Moon ceremonies, but he hadn’t been aware Garak was considering one for Masya. But then, Garak had been surprisingly insistent on recognising Masya’s Bajoran heritage, so perhaps it wasn't so odd. Especially knowing, as Julian now did, that Garak had set out from the beginning to have a half-Bajoran child.

“I was actually on my way to Garak’s just now to talk about the arrangements. It’s lucky you showed up when you did, Julian, because there’s a lot to do. I’ve just been to the Temple to confirm her chart, and now that you're her father, her Five Moon date’s changed.”

“Oh?” He hadn't even considered that, according to the Bajoran religion, his becoming Masya's father would change her horoscope. "Oh yes, of course, I suppose it has."

“Yes. And it's quite a dramatic change, which is why I'm on my way to help Garak. Now that you're factored in, Prylar Pemb reckons the ceremony's got to be in the next thirty-eight hours. Tomorrow night at the very latest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Ziyal get Garak's birthday out of him, when Julian doesn't even know it? Will Garak still be under house arrest for his daughter's Five Moon ceremony, and if so will Odo grant him parole? Is it even a good idea for Garak to go to the ceremony?
> 
> Comments and kudos and speculations welcome!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak responds to Masya's Klingon hairstyle, Ziyal helps out, and Julian isn't sure what to make of anything.

Garak hated what Worf had done to Masya’s hair. 

Julian could tell just by the look on his face. A sort of wry twitch to his left eyeridge as he laid eyes on the screaming, and by now kicking and thrashing, baby in Ziyal's arms. The same kind of disappointed twitch that happened when Julian veered off-piste when dressing her. Or himself, for that matter. Especially when they’d been together, though it hadn’t entirely disappeared even after they’d broken up. But Garak didn’t say anything, no doubt due in small part to Ziyal’s presence and in large part to the fact that Masya’s hungry wailing was loud enough that he’d heard them from the corridor and greeted them at his door.

“Thank you so much for taking the time to see us, my dear,” he said, taking Masya from Ziyal’s arms and settling her inside his nursing tunic, which he'd pre-loosened. Masya's screams were quickly replaced with satisfied grunts. “I do apologise for the state of the place. Please take a seat." Garak indicated Ziyal should take the easy chair, then settled himself and Masya on the sofa. "Julian will get you something to drink.” 

"Oh, right. What'll you have, Ziyal?" 

Julian was soon holding a tray of two hot rokassa juices and a Tarkalean tea, wondering where to set it down. Garak's quarters were not actually in a particularly terrible state, considering Garak was in the middle of packing for a move. The shelves were bare save for a handful of plants and a few crates had been stacked neatly along the wall. However, Garak's best _mijast_ , along with some tailoring paraphernalia, were taking up nearly the whole of the coffee table. Julian hesitated to move them. 

"Here's the chart," said Ziyal, producing a large scroll from her shoulder bag. She unfurled it over the _mijast_ with a flourish, revealing a colourful design of intricate squiggles and Bajoran calligraphy laid over a design of large and small triangles, which Julian knew indicated months and days. A typical Bajoran horoscopic chart; Julian had seen dozens. Well. Julian set the tray down on the credenza beside the replicator and picked up Ziyal's drink to bring to her.

"I'm afraid I'm no expert on the Bajoran Zodiac, my dear. Could you talk me through it?" Garak leaned forward as much as he was able with a suckling infant attached to his body.

"Of course." Ziyal placed a finger on a blue squiggle. "This is Julian's lifeline. It starts _here_ because he was born on Earth, and his birthday equates to the seventh of Jeraddo in the Year of the Sand Rat, so..."

Julian managed to deliver one of the rokassa juices safely to Ziyal, and holding his and Garak's drinks carefully in his hands he joined Garak and Masya on the sofa just as Ziyal was starting on Garak's lifeline. 

"...and because your birthday equates to the twenty-first of Derna in the Year of the Monk, it intersects with Masya's _here_ , and now that Julian's her father his intersects _here_ , and so _that's_ her Five Moon Ceremony window.” Ziyal drew a circle with her finger around two of the small triangles. “Today or tomorrow.”

“My goodness. Isn’t it fortunate, Julian, that Ziyal thought to check the dates for the Five Moon Ceremony? We might have missed the window altogether.” Garak sat back on the sofa and adjusted Masya, still gorging herself, to a more stable position on his lap, then began fussing with her hair, gently removing the hair tie on the side of her head he was able to access.

“Oh, it wasn’t me, actually, Garak. Prylar Pemb contacted me this morning to ask for Julian’s birthday so he could redo the chart. I _did_ get it right, didn’t I, Julian? It's really important to be accurate.” 

“Yes, that’s all correct,” said Julian. He didn’t even have to calculate. He was well aware of his birthdate on the Bajoran calendar. “Is _yours_ right, Elim?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! They will have a lot to discuss once Ziyal's left, won't they? What's Pemb's motivation in all of this, anyway? And don't forget Julian's still got to see Isso this afternoon. It would be nice if he had all the information first, wouldn't it?
> 
> Comments, kudos, guesses, and theories welcome as always!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has a lot of questions about Isso Len, Pemb Aia, and Garak himself, but Garak has more important things to discuss.

Departing Garak’s quarters later that morning after their hurried meeting, Ziyal could have been forgiven for believing she was leaving Garak and Julian in, if not precisely domestic bliss, some sort of content cohabitation. The Five Moon Ceremony was planned, more or less, everyone had their assigned tasks, and Masya had eaten her fill and fallen asleep in Garak’s arms. They all thought that Kira was sure to agree that Garak should be allowed to attend his own daughter’s Five Moon ceremony, even if he was still under house arrest, and they’d all felt she’d be more than capable of persuading Odo of the fact if he was less than willing. Yes, it was perfectly understandable that Ziyal might believe she was leaving a peaceful scene.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, however, the illusion of tranquility was shattered. Julian turned to Garak. He was going to have to be firm this time, and really insist on the whole truth. In just one morning he'd learned a lot about Isso Len, Pemb Aia, and Garak himself (apparently? Surely that wasn't his real birthday?), but these new revelations had only brought into focus how very little his new 'husband' (well, yes, husband, legally) had actually prepared him for the situation he found himself in. Julian opened his mouth to speak. 

Garak got there first.

“Really, Julian, how could you do this to her?” Garak was carding his fingers gently through Masya’s hair, which he’d freed from its pigtails. His voice was low, so as not to wake Masya, but his annoyance was unmistakable.

“Worf did her hair,” Julian didn’t really see the big deal, and in any case they had more important things to discuss. “I think it’s cute. And it keeps it out of her face.” 

"Worf!" Garak managed a look of such horror that Julian knew it had to be an act for his benefit. "Julian, you know I value your judgement, but may I ask what that thick-fingered oaf was doing with my daughter?"

"Oh, come on, Elim. He took her for a ten-minute walk around the Promenade, and you know as well as I do that the only person on the entire station who'd be a better protector than Worf is Odo."

Of course Garak knew that, and Julian knew that Garak was only putting up a perfunctory resistance to the inevitable questions he must know were coming. "If he doesn't _eat_ her, of course," Garak muttered, rolling his eyes. It was a weak argument and they both knew it. 

Julian snorted at Garak's inability to admit he was losing. It was a fond snort; he couldn't help it. Somehow Garak at his most infuriating was also Garak at his most charming.

"But I mean it about her hair, Julian," Garak continued, a more serious tone to his voice. "Cardassian hair is delicate. It can't just be _twisted_ into knots without consequence. Look."

Garak presented a lock of Masya's silky hair, which normally fell straight and heavy like her father's (and any other Cardassian's that Julian had ever seen) but now, even free of the Klingon hair-tie, was kinked nearly into an L-shape and jutting awkwardly from the side of her head.

"Oh." Julian didn't see what the problem was, exactly, with a bit of messy hair on a baby, but clearly something had happened on his watch that shouldn't have been allowed. "Will it go back the way it was?"

Garak sighed. "It should eventually. But it may not in time for her Five Moon Ceremony."

Julian wondered for a moment if he should point out that the Five Moon Ceremony was a Bajoran tradition, and that even if slightly-kinked hair was a problem for Cardassians it certainly wasn't for Bajorans, but his wiser self prevailed. "I don't think it looks that bad," he said instead. "And she _is_ half Bajoran. It could still go curly before her first birthday."

"Yes, well," said Garak peevishly. "That isn't going to happen before tomorrow evening. We'll do what we can to make it look acceptable. Could you go and get the hair oil, please, my dear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Garak be able to fix Masya's hair? Will Julian have time to get the information he needs (information he wants?) out of Garak? Will Worf be trusted to babysit ever again?
> 
> Comments, kudos, theories and guesses are welcome! What better way to spend your summer?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely simple solution reveals itself, and Julian ticks one of his problems off his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this and would like to read another well-written (but very different) mpreg story, why not try [Subjected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513855/chapters/61900213) by my friend, the incomparable [AuroraNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova)?

Julian's hand hovered between the two elegant glass bottles of Cardassian hair oil in Garak's bathroom cabinet. One was for adults and the other for babies, he knew that, but of course, being products imported directly (and illegally, no doubt) from Cardassia, there was no indication whatsoever as to which was which. No labels, no icons, no instructions for use, not even a picture of a leaf or a flower or a smiling baby, or _something_ to give the poor user a clue. A person was just supposed to know the contents by the shape, size, and colour of the bottle. 

Cardassians certainly didn't like to make anything easy.

But, Julian really _ought_ to know which one was Masya's, oughtn't he? Or he at least out to remember which was Garak's, and then by process of elimination...

_Dammit, Julian, why haven't you been paying attention to the little things all these years? No wonder Garak broke up with you. And great parenting, by the way. What if you need to do her hair yourself sometime? Use the wrong oil and who knows what'll happen. Garak won't be happy, that's for sure._

No, wait, what was he doing? There was no need to be _this_ concerned about hair oil for an infant, was there? When Garak was just there in the other room with Masya and could easily confirm which was the correct bottle? Garak had done it again — got Julian so worked up about a relatively small matter that he'd succeeded in diverting his attention entirely away from the more pressing issue. Or issues, in this case. That old feint. It was actually quite impressive, the way Garak was still able to do it to Julian, even after all these years. Julian couldn't help but grin a little.

But. Even though Garak would clearly prefer if Julian not continue to pursue the question of Masya's parentage, Garak's true date of birth, or anything else he deemed, what, too personal, that was just too bad for Garak, wasn't it? Julian had some important questions that needed answers, and soon. Before Masya's Five Moon Ceremony the next day, and _definitely_ before deciding if Isso Len was to be released from the Infirmary that afternoon. 

There was no time to waste. Julian wouldn't allow it.

He grabbed the smaller, more delicate bottle, which was an opaque fuchsia and a sort of gentle curling shape. Smaller, more delicate bottle for the smaller, more delicate Cardassian, no? It made sense. Just as much sense as any other arbitrary feature of a bottle of oil might, anyway.

But — of course! There was a better way! Sometimes the simplest problems seemed unsolvable, until a clear, obvious answer presented itself. Uncapping the small bottle, Julian brought it to his nose and breathed in. A spicy, woody scent prickled at his nostrils. Ah. Oh well. He'd know that scent anywhere. It was the same herby bouquet he'd come to associated with lunches at the Replimat and humble tailor shops. And shared bedlinen, for a brief period several years ago (not to mention last night and that very morning).

So he'd guessed wrong, so what? Resolutely, Julian swapped the bottles and stalked out of the bathroom with the larger one. The way forward was clear. Garak might not like it, but Julian was just going to have to insist on a few straight answers. And he certainly wouldn't let himself be fobbed off again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Julian's resolve with hold, won't it? Now that he's solved The Riddle of the Hair Products?
> 
> Comments and kudos curl my hair (and my toes)!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak talk about feelings and get nowhere. Well, they get somewhere but not the place Julian wanted to get.

Julian was determined to get the truth from Garak. Absolutely resolute. Sure, it was tricky to keep your resolve to unrelentingly pepper invasive personal questions at a man who was tenderly carding oil into the hair of a sleeping infant, especially when said infant was still half-nestled inside the man's nursing tunic, one chubby arm flung carelessly above her head, tiny hand grasping the hem of the garment even in sleep. But needs must.

Julian perched himself on the chair Ziyal had vacated mere minutes ago, directly across from Garak, and drew it closer to the sofa. He was now able to look at Garak dead-on. If he would ever look up from his ministrations to Masya’s hair.

"Elim," he began. 

"Yes, my dear?"

"You and Isso..."

"Mmmhmm?" Garak's tone was absent and unconcerned as he gently adjusted Masya's head so that he could reach underneath without waking her.

“Isso and you...”

“Yes?”

"Elim, what exactly went on between you and Isso?”

Silence. Garak didn’t even look up. It was as if he hadn’t heard.

"I mean, you know. Were two, you know, in a _relationship_ at some point? Because Quark told me you were." Nothing but the soft hum of the life support systems. Julian rushed to fill the silence. "Back when the Cardassians were still in charge." _Sorry, Quark._ Garak wouldn't be happy about Quark gossiping about him behind his back. Julian vowed to make it up to him by booking extra Holosuite sessions. If he ever found the time. Perhaps there were infant enrichment programmes he could look into. 

Garak shifted his head slightly, the only indication that he'd heard what Julian had said. He didn't look up from his task. His fingers continued to deftly thread through Masya's hair, gentle as ever, even though his mind was no doubt running through a million different ways to dissuade Julian from the truth.

"Julian, really," he said. "I'm sure you realise that a relationship between myself and someone like Isso Len would have been impossible on Terok Nor. Quark's no doubt priming you in order to sell you some 'love letters' that some unsavoury associate of his has cobbled together. He'll probably try to convince you that Isso and I were secretly married next, and that he has the wedding holos to prove it."

"Hold on, were you? Married?" Wouldn't that be just like Garak, hiding such a thing in plain sight by insisting on its utter absurdity?

"My goodness, Julian, how little you must think of me." Garak snorted, which caused Masya to murmur in her sleep and to clench and unclench the fist that was still grasping Garak's tunic.

"Sorry," Julian whispered, as Garak attempted to hum Masya back into deep sleep. "I know it's a bit ridiculous." But possibly true? Should he say it? "But you married _me_." 

" _That_ is not even comparable to what you're suggesting. I know you're self-aware enough that I needn't detail the myriad of ways in which you and Isso differ."

"Okay, fine, we're different," said Julian. It was more than a bit ridiculous. Garak surely wouldn't have married Julian without disclosing something like _that_ , would he? Well. Well, actually he might, but, Julian was realising, it didn't really matter. He would have married Garak regardless, in order to protect him and Masya. Surely Garak knew that. "But then why did Quark say you and Isso were in a relationship? Maybe he had his own angle but I don't think he made that up out of whole cloth."

Garak sighed. "Isso and I were a couple only in Isso's mind. We entertained each other of an evening, certainly, and that was enjoyable, but I did nothing to encourage him to believe there was anything more between us."

"But Quark said the whole station knew about you two. That your relationship was an open secret. There must have been more than sex, Elim." 

"So Isso wanted to believe. As did the entire station." Garak’s lips formed a sour little moue. "The disgraced former spy, so desperate he'd take a Bajoran man for a 'companion'." A grimace of disgust crossed Garak's face. "Cardassians love a fall from grace even more than humans do, Julian. I've provided enough reading material for you to have worked _that_ out. But no, my dear. There was nothing between me and Isso but sex."

"Sex and occasional drinks at Quark's."

"Yes, and that. He's an intelligent man, you know. And a surprisingly good conversationalist, for an ill-educated extremist. It wasn't as if anyone else was eager to spend time with me. At least, not any more time than it took to hem their trousers." Garak tutted. "I suppose I let my guard down, but in my defense, he did hate me. At first. How could I have guessed he'd develop...an attachment?"

"So you _knew_ he was in love with you?" 

"That was his claim." Garak raised his eye ridges. "And you may believe it if you wish. Isso certainly wasn't a man who knew his own mind, however."

"You didn’t believe him?"

"Well, Julian," Garak lowered his eyes to his sleeping daughter and gave her head a final caress, "not that _I'm_ any expert in love, but I must say I've seen it expressed better."

"What do you mean, 'expressed better'?"

Garak looked up. "Nothing in particular. As I said, I'm no expert in love, as I'm sure you'll agree."

Ouch. That, unfortunately for Julian, seemed to be true. As their previous attempts at a relationship could attest. Not that their past had any relevance in the present moment, and Garak’s oblique reference to it was no doubt an attempt at a distraction, which Julian would not allow. "Well, Elim, I'm no expert in love either," Julian said, hoping he sounded nonchalant. "But let's not dwell on the past." 

"You've been interrogating me about the past for the last ten minutes."

"That's different and you know it. Isso claims you broke his heart. There must have been some kind of love there."

"He tried to take my child from me, Julian. Violently. Cardassians are not so different from humans that we too don't recognise that THAT is far from a loving act."

"Well, obviously," Julian sighed. "What I'm trying to get at is that I need to know what exactly the relationship was — _is_ — between you and Isso. I'm meant to be releasing him from the Infirmary today, and if he believes he still has some kind of a claim on you, he could be more dangerous that we'd thought. We'd need to tell Odo, and-"

"Julian." Garak's voice was firm. It might have been sharp, if the baby had not been there. "First. I am aware of the severity of the situation. I’m not sure why you seem to believe I am not. Second, who is this 'we' you're speaking of?"

"Oh. Well, you and me, I suppose. But Elim, I-" 

Garak tsked and shifted Masya to rest more comfortably on his bare chest, taking care not to get her hair oil on his tunic. "You and me. I see. So you believe us to be unified in this endeavour, whatever it may be?"

"Yes, of course. Don't we have the same goals? To keep you and Masya safe, and to get Isso out of the picture?"

Garak nodded. "Yes, I believe those are my goals as well."

"Well, then why did you ask? What's your point? Elim, I didn't marry you on a lark."

"My point, dear Julian, is that feelings are irrelevant. In our present situation." 

Julian could feel his brow furrowing. "Feelings most certainly are relevant. Love can make someone do crazy things." Garak opened his mouth, about to object, so Julian steamrollered on. "Or the delusion of love. Obsession. Whatever you want to call it."

"Mmmmm. I don't deny that. But so can other strong feelings. Hate, for example. And after all, are love and hate not simply different flavours of obsession?"

"I guess...but, no, Elim, love and obsession aren't the same thing at all."

"Hmmmmmm. Hate and obsession, then."

"So you're saying Isso hates you?"

"Goodness, Julian. I suppose I should be flattered that you think I'm so perceptive as to know Isso's mind when I have not seen him for close to a year. Save for our brief encounter yesterday." Garak bowed his head, as if genuinely flattered. "Perhaps he hates me. At the moment, it hardly matters."

"Elim. Elim, it very much matters." It did, didn't it? And surely Garak knew and simply wasn't telling. Garak was the most perceptive person Julian knew. "If Isso hates you, he's more dangerous, surely?"

"We're going round in circles, my dear. Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time. After all, we've both got a lot to do today."

He was going to strangle Garak, he really was. Why couldn't this infuriating man just be direct for once? Julian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Elim, if you would just-"

"Have you ever had hate sex, Julian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Julian? Have you? 
> 
> Tune in next time for the thrilling answer! Also unless I can figure how not to, this fic is probably going to shift to an M rating next chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos and speculation welcome! You can also tell me how disappointed you are with me at the turn this fic has taken. Much like Garak, I can handle it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian answers Garak's question, learns some things he didn't want or need to know, and tries to continue his dogged quest for the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the rating of this from T to M, however I think it'll just be this chapter and possibly the next one or two.

Julian did not quite know how to answer Garak’s question. 

“Hate sex?” he said, rather stupidly.

Garak leaned back into the the sofa cushions, taking care not to disturb Masya, who was still sleeping, peacefully curled in his arm. One chubby cheek was pressed into the scales of his bare chest. From his new position Garak gave Julian a narrow-eyed look of appraisal. 

"No, no, of course you haven't. I doubt you have the capacity, my dear. That much is clear to anyone who's known you for half an hour.”

Well. That was an unfair accusation, wasn’t it? Especially when Julian had never had the chance to try! 

“I’ve had _break-up_ sex!” he protested, but the defensiveness of his words clanged in his ears even as they left his mouth.

Garak smiled. Or was it a smirk? He wouldn’t smirk at _this_ , surely. That would be _deliberately_ infuriating. 

“Yes. So have I.” 

"Oh." He had? With whom? Not with Julian. Perhaps with Isso? Oh. Yes. Probably with Isso. 

“Break-up sex is nearly always regrettable,” Garak continued. “And rather wretched. It isn’t really comparable to hate sex, you know. Now hate sex!” He tilted his head and flashed a dazzling smile. “You _are_ missing out, Julian. There's nothing quite as thrilling being held down and used as a vessel for the loathing of someone who utterly despises you."

"Elim.”

“And, presumably, holding someone down for that purpose. I wouldn’t know. It was always-“

“Elim. How is this relevant?"

"You did ask for my assessment of Isso's feelings. I'm speaking of Isso, of course."

"Well, obviously you're speaking of Isso," Julian retorted sourly, then realised it hadn't been obvious, precisely. Should it have been? This predilection of Garak’s was news to _him_ , and it was unclear if Garak made a habit of engaging in hate sex in general, or if there had been something special about Isso. Neither idea was particularly pleasant.

Garak nodded in acknowledgment. 

"My apologies for stating the obvious, then. I am _trying_ to be clear and direct, as you’ve requested of me many times. So. If you'll allow me to explain in my own way, you'll soon understand the relevance.” Garak’s tunic fell open a little to reveal more of his pectoral ridges as he shifted Masya’s weight slightly and began the deep, soothing rumble in his chest to lull her further into sleep. “It's important to know that at first, Isso was quite unconcerned with the tone of his language. 'Cardie slut', 'spoonhead cocksucker', and the like. That last one, said with such scorn!” Garak smiled fondly to himself. “And sometimes in the very middle of the act. As if he wasn’t himself benefitting from the way I-“

"I wasn't asking for a detailed description of your bedroom activities, Elim." 

"Oh, in the beginning it was usually in the shop, not the bedroom. On the workbench. Not the one I have now, of course. We broke-"

"Elim, just stop. I don’t need to know this." The image of Isso bucking violently into Garak on the table in the back room of Garak’s shop sprang unbidden and unwelcome to his mind. Had Garak truly _enjoyed_ that?

"Julian, that is precisely the point I've been trying to make! I'm sure I don't mind telling you all about Isso and myself, but is it really necessary when there's so much else to be done?" Garak swept an arm (the one that was unencumbered with a sleeping baby) around the room to indicate the packing boxes, the horoscopic chart, and the _mijast_ and sewing supplies that still sat, now pushed to one side, on the coffee table.

"Well, exactly, Elim! We have a _lot_ to do, so why don’t you just tell me what I need to know? You are the most frustrating man I've ever met. You know very well I wasn’t hinting for details of your sex life."

Garak blinked, all disingenuous innocence. "You seemed to enjoy hearing about my sex life last night."

"Well. Maybe. But the things about Pemb Aia were just, kind of funny. This is different."

"Oh? How so?"

Good question. Why were the details of Garak's encounters with Isso so very off-putting? They were all in the past — not that it was any of Julian’s business! And in any case Garak seemed unconcerned. He’d said he’d enjoyed them, in fact, and even though these kinds of things weren’t his particular cup of tea, Julian was no blushing naif when it came to matters of the bedroom. He himself had a few peccadilloes that would put many off. As Garak was well aware.

“It’s just...you never told me that you enjoyed that sort of thing." Was that it? That was it. That was why listening to Garak go on about Isso felt so wrong. Why hadn't Garak felt he could say what he'd wanted to Julian? They'd done so many things together! Many of them new experiences for one or both. "When we were together. I could have, you know, hate fucked you. Pretended to.”

Garak's eye ridges shot up. He looked as if were politely choking back a laugh. 

"Julian. You were a wonderful lover, but for _that_...my dear! I know you very well, my dear Doctor, don't forget. You would have hated it."

"How do you know I’d have hated it? You never asked! I'd have had no problem holding you down and calling you a...cardie cocksucker." The words felt uncomfortable leaving his mouth. Especially with Masya right there. But he was sure he could get used to them in the right context. Julian was nothing if not committed to trying new things, especially for the sake of a partner's pleasure. "If you'd asked me to."

"I know your limitations, Julian.” Garak sounded apologetic. 

“Limitations!” Julian almost had to smile. Garak really was being deliberately infuriating. It was obvious now. “That is total bollocks, Elim, and you know it. I’m not that precious. If you recall, you were the one who was scandalised over a few words.” Indeed, Garak had been reluctant to teach Julian any vulgar Kardasi terms for body parts or sex acts, insisting extremely convincingly that they didn’t exist. It had only been when Quark had produced a (very contraband, at least from the Cardassians’ point of view) Federation Standard-Kardasi ‘Sexionary’ that Julian had realised that, once again, he’d been had by Garak. The payback, when he’d whispered a few choice, and extremely vulgar, Kardasi phrases into Garak's ear that night, had been extremely satisfying. For both of them. 

“Mmmmm.” Garak drew his feet languidly up onto the sofa in an attempt to appear dispassionate, but his breath had caught just a little, just enough that Julian had a feeling Garak was vividly recalling the night in question as well. “Julian, it was the existence of your horrible little guidebook that I found objectionable, not the language itself.”

“Sure it was. I'll never forget the look on your face the first time I said...um, the first time I spoke Kardasi to you in bed." Julian had been about to repeat the phrase that had really made Garak's scales twitch, _I'm going to ram your wet hole until you blaspheme the State with your mewling_ (it sounded devastatingly erotic in Kardasi, Quark had assured him, and the evidence gleaned from a sample size of one backed this up). But it seemed inappropriate to say in front of an infant, even if she _was_ deep asleep. "You were practically clutching your pearls, and I'd got that from a book."

"I was simply distressed by the inanity of the phrases you were repeating," Garak said, blinking. 

"Oh, were you? You never mentioned that. I was under the impression you enjoyed them, actually. After you stopped pretending to be scandalised." Julian wasn’t actually certain Garak had been pretending. He’d positively vibrate with indignation at certain phrases, especially the first time Julian used them. Which, for a Cardassian, at least in that particular set of circumstances, also meant arousal. 

"Pretending! The things you used to say. They were positively seditious. If you were Cardassian you could have been arrested for Crimes Against the State.” 

“Hmmmph.” Julian allowed a smirk of his own. Garak had gone beyond deliberately provocative all the way to blatantly spoiling for a fight. It was...endearing. “Then they could have arrested you, too, for encouraging me. A responsible citizen would have kicked me out of bed, you know.”

“I was the victim, Julian. I could hardly be expected to act in the moment with such words ringing in my ears.” 

“And yet you kept having me back. You were as guilty as I was. Maybe more. After all,” Julian put on an innocent face of his own, eyes wide open in a way he knew drove Garak round the twist, “I didn’t know what I was doing. It was up to you to stop me, and I can only think of one reason that you didn't." 

“Accused of seditious deviance by my own husband!” Garak’s eyes were even wider, as he brought his free hand dramatically to his chest.

_Husband._ Right. The word brought Julian crashing back to the present. What was he doing, allowing Garak to draw him into a titillating walk down memory lane? This was no time for nostalgia. There was a dangerous ex-terrorist to be dealt with and an infant to be protected. 

He realised he'd been leaning forward, eager to play the game with Garak. He drew himself back to sit, straight and dignified, in his chair.

"Anyway, _husband_." No, too playful. " _Elim_. You've distracted me long enough, but I need to know. So how about you just tell me. How worried do we need to be about Isso?"

Garak's features folded into a neutral expression. 

"Of course, Julian. I apologise for deviating."

"That's all right."

"I _do_ want to tell you about Isso, you know. I agree that it's important. I am attempting to explain, in the clearest way I can, my understanding of the situation, and that requires context. But I shouldn't have brought you into it, my dear. Perhaps you found what I said disparaging, and that was never my intention."

"It's fine." But a little odd for Garak to be so humbly apologetic. It was an odd situation, however, so maybe this was Garak doing his best to be forthright? 

"The simple fact is we don't hate each other, so we couldn't have _true_ hate sex even if we wanted to."

“For fuck's sake, Elim..."

Garak held up a finger.

"However, I take your point. You _are_ a game and willing lover, and perhaps the fault is mine for never giving voice to my desires.” The bland mask of neutrality had lifted completely. Had Garak's eyes ever been so blue and piercing?

“Elim, that's...” Involuntarily, Julian drew a sudden deep, shuddering breath. 

“I’ve done so now.” 

Garak looked down at Masya, whose tiny body was rising and falling with slow, even breaths. 

“I think she’ll sleep for at least fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty. If we’re quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. What did Garak mean by that, do you think? How will Julian respond? Will Masya really sleep for at least fifteen minutes?
> 
> Leave your speculations, comments, and kudos right here!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Garak mean when he said 'I guess you might be okay at hate-fucking after all, and I'm sorry I never gave you a chance to try, so how about I put the baby to bed and we'll have maybe fifteen or twenty minutes if we're quiet and lucky'? 
> 
> Julian has a guess.

Julian glanced down at Masya, who was in fact sleeping soundly, nestled in her father's arms, half concealed in his soft tunic. Which was now a great deal loser and more open than it had been when Julian and Ziyal had arrived. Or indeed when Ziyal had left them, or even, Julian was fairly sure, when he'd gone to retrieve the baby's hair oil from the 'fresher cabinet. The garment had fallen completely from Garak's left shoulder and was crooked in his elbow, revealing a completely bare chest and a scandalous breadth of naked scale all the way down his neck, shoulder, and upper arm. It might have done the same on Garak's right shoulder, except that it had caught on his shoulder ridge. A ridge that, along with its twin, was visibly changing shape and colour, tightening and filling out and rising as it brightened into a blue-grey hue.

“Ah. Elim, do you mean...?"

Julian realised he was openly staring at the ridges that were now shot through with bright azure and starting to resemble nothing more than two thick blue ropes. He forced his eyes back up to meet Garak's. 

Which was a mistake. Garak's eyes were round and blue and the brightest things in the room, and once their gaze had locked, Julian couldn't look away. Garak blinked and slowly stretched his chin just slightly upward, but did not break eye contact. 

"Yes," he said. Dear god, his lips were just the slightest bit blue now, and so was the tip of his tongue.

Julian felt a distinct tightening in his trousers. Oh. Yes. He did mean...what Julian thought he meant. Didn't he? It wasn't just a misunderstanding, Julian thinking with the wrong head. No, no. No Cardassian that vibrantly blue could be anything but highly aroused. And Garak was staring right at him! Garak wanted him. There was no doubt.

But. Best to lay all his cards on the table.

"Elim. If we’re...I mean. I haven’t kept up with my birth control since Masya was born, so unless you meant _now_...and it's probably too early...Masya's only two months old...so from a medical perspective...though of course family planning's a complicated decision...but as much as I agreed I'm not sure I'm quite ready yet...I mean if that's the only reason..." _stop it, you're rambling_ "I could give myself a hypo but it wouldn't be effective immediately and in any case you need to clear out the-” Julian realised he had not been successful in ceasing his rambling. He snapped his mouth shut.

Garak blinked. He opened his mouth a little, blue lips (there was nothing grey about Garak's lips any longer) slightly parted, as if to speak, but he paused, his brilliantly royal blue tongue framed between his white teeth.

Julian’s heart was pounding in his throat. Oh no. Why hadn't he thought about it just a second more? Garak was aroused, certainly. One only needed to know the barest minimum about Cardassian sexual response to see that. But arousal didn't mean desire! If he’d misunderstood Garak’s meaning! If Garak were not actually hinting that he was more than open to re-kindling the sexual side of their relationship, if he'd become aroused whilst unfortunately vulnerable and exposed _because he'd been feeding his child_ but was hoping Julian would be a proper mature adult and pretend it wasn't happening, then what had Julian done? Put his foot in his mouth, that was for certain, and made a fool of himself yet again. But what was worse, put Garak in a very unfair and awkward position. 

Garak swallowed. His neck was exquisite as he did so. "Julian. I'm putting Masya down in her cot and then I will be in the bedroom. I would be very pleased if you would procure a prophylactic and meet me there. Quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Masya sleep? Will Julian get another gold star for his sexual prowess? Has Garak managed to make him think with the wrong head?
> 
> Comments, kudos, discussion and questions all welcome!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's mind and body feud with each other while he takes healthy, responsible adult precautions.

“One condom, pattern Bashir Seven B."

Garak's replicator hummed to life. Julian braced himself against the wall with one hand and stared into the warm light of particles coalescing into a solid object. His mind raced, so much so that it finally caught up with the rest of his body. 

What the hell was he doing? Ordering a prophylactic so he could have (fake) hate sex with Garak? 

“Computer, belay that order.” 

Was this the best thing to do? Was it what he really wanted? Was it fair to Garak, or Masya? Just this morning he’d been horrified to wake up in Garak’s bed lest Garak get the wrong idea, and now this? How had it escalated so quickly? Of course the right thing to do was to march into the bedroom, where Garak was putting Masya down, and just say it. That he'd thought about it and decided that, at this juncture, sex between them, _any kind of sex,_ was just a Bad Idea. Nothing personal, and he still found Garak very attractive, but...

Fuck. Garak was _so_ attractive. The way he'd pouted and pretended to be offended while still, with glances and not so many words, inviting Julian to fuck him. And then had, blatantly, invited Julian to fuck him. The way his tunic had been barely clinging to his shoulder. And...was he even still wearing the tunic? It would take nothing but a shrug and some artificial gravity to send it slinking to the floor. _Where was Garak's tunic now? On Garak or on his bedroom floor?_

"Julian?" The call from the bedroom was low and soft, so as not to wake the baby, but somehow still sonorous enough that it crept its way into Julian's ears with no trouble at all. Julian couldn't hope to imitate that tone, no doubt honed by years in the intelligence profession, so he turned his attention back to the replicator.

"Computer, disregard previous command. One- no, two condoms, pattern Bashir Seven B. Colour blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Julian and Garak get to use those condoms? Will their relationship be changed forever if they do? Will their relationship be changed forever if they don't?
> 
> Do condoms still come in foil packets if you get them straight from the replicator? What exactly is the difference between condom pattern Bashir Seven B and all the others?
> 
> You'll get the answers to most of these questions in the next chapters, but some of them will have to be your headcanon.
> 
> Comments and kudos and predictions and headcanons below, please!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I am one of the organisers of [Star Trek: Just in Time Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/justintimefest/profile), an all Star Trek, all media fan fest speculating on the role of TIME in Star Trek. Any work that can remotely be linked to the theme of 'time' is welcome!
> 
> Taking submissions from now until 8 February 2021.
> 
> [more information](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/justintimefest/profile)
> 
> [Just In Time Tumblr](https://startrekjustintime.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you'll consider participating!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finally attempts fake hate sex with Garak and it goes how you might expect.

“Julian.” 

“Quiet, spoo...you.” Julian looked down at Garak, naked and splayed out and and gazing up at him from the rumpled bed, and furrowed his brow in an attempt to glare back hatefully.

Garak’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he attempted to suppress a smile, and in a flash Julian was no longer standing over a supine Cardassian, but horizontal on top of that Cardassian and entangled in his solid, scaled limbs. All of them. Two muscular legs had snaked themselves around his waist, toppling him like a dressmaker’s dummy, and he was being bearhugged into Garak’s broad chest so tightly that he could feel the scales imprinting on his own bare skin. 

“You can say ‘spoonhead’, you know.” Garak’s voice was a quiet rumble as his lips brushed Julian’s ear.

“I’d already said it twice. I thought a third time might be too much.”

Laughter shook Garak’s body, and he loosened his embrace. “Julian, you are terrible at this.”

Julian pushed himself up onto his hands so that he could meet Garak’s eyes. “Well, I didn’t have much time to get into the role, did I?” He glanced at the cot in the corner, where Masya was, thankfully, still sleeping soundly.

“A natural wouldn’t need time.”

“I never claimed to be a _natural_.” Julian made an offended face, but couldn’t hold it for long and broke into a grin. “But you’re right. This is a failed experiment.” 

“Spectacularly failed,” said Garak, but he was smiling widely too.

“Spectacularly? Ouch.” If one of Garak’s pillows had been within reach it would have found itself flying towards Garak’s face. “Have mercy, Elim. I tried my best.” 

Garak clucked his tongue. “Perhaps another time, when you’ve had the chance to prepare. Do you think Chief O’Brien would be willing to look after Masya for a few hours some evening?”

That was unexpected.

“You’d let Miles look after Masya?”

“Him, or Professor Ishikawa. They have proven success with infants.”

“Oh. Well, yes, they probably would, but...”

“I’m speaking of after this unfortunate business with Isso is cleared up.”

“Of course, that goes without saying, but...”

“We would offer to look after their children another time in exchange. Is reciprocal childcare not commonly practiced by humans?” 

“Yes, people do it.” His parents had rarely done so as far as he remembered, but Julian knew that Miles and Keiko regularly traded childcare with the Petersens and the Vilix’pran familial pod. “I just didn’t think you’d trust anyone else with her.” _Especially Miles._

Garak, still draped languidly over the bed, shrugged. “You’re her father and the Chief is your best friend and also a father of young children. I assumed you would propose the idea eventually, and as much as I’m not thrilled with the notion, I have no wish to argue with my husband.” 

Julian’s hands itched for the pillow. “Oh, you have no wish to argue, do you?” 

“As we say on Cardassia, ‘concurrent spouses make happy houses’.” 

“Is that a very old saying? Funny how it rhymes in Standard.” 

“Does it? I hadn’t noticed.” 

Julian snort-laughed and pushed himself onto his haunches, kneeling on the bed between Garak's legs. “Well, what do you want to do now?”

Garak poked the tip of his tongue, still bright blue with arousal, between his lips. His eyes swept down Julian’s body and came to rest pointedly on Julian’s cock, which was still perky and erect.

“Oh, I think we both want the same thing, Julian.” 

Julian swallowed. Garak was beautiful. His scales were dappled with shades of blue and grey, his hair mussed, his eyes wide, his breathing deep and fast. 

“Are you sure?” 

Something blue and rubbery flew at Julian’s face and draped itself over his bare shoulder. 

“I can help you on with it, if you’d like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong? What's Isso up to, there in the infirmary waiting to be released while his doctor's having personal time at home? 
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know you're still reading!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since hate sex just isn't going to happen (but at least he tried!), Julian and Garak decide to get on with regular sex, because the baby isn't going to sleep forever.

He’d forgotten how good Garak was at kissing. 

As a rule Cardassians didn’t kiss, at least not each other, but Garak had been practised at it even before they'd started their relationship. Garak had never revealed how he'd learned to kiss so well, and the simple fact that he did had been one of those peeks into his mysterious past that had so enchanted Julian at the time. Now he knew enough to suppose that the relationship with Isso might have had something to do with honing Garak's kissing skills, but it hardly mattered, really. Garak was here, underneath him, pressing quiet moans into Julian's mouth, lips unexpectedly soft, tongue unsurprisingly teasing. Just as if they'd never stopped kissing each other those years ago.

"Julian," said Garak, breathlessly, when they finally broke the kiss. "She could wake up at any minute..."

"Okay," Julian murmured into Garak's ear. "But I couldn't fuck you without kissing you first, you know."

"You say the sweetest things." Garak adjusted his legs loosely around Julian's waist as Julian pushed himself up and checked the condom was firmly in place. 

_"Jabara to Bashir!"_

The insistent hail from his commbadge, still attached to his uniform *somewhere* on the floor, was a shock. The two of them could do nothing for a moment but lock eyes. Julian wondered if his own facial expression was as dismayed as Garak's.

 _"Jabara to Bashir,"_ came the hail again. _"Julian, are you there? I know it’s your first day of parental leave, but you're needed urgently in the Infirmary. It's Isso. He's crashing and we don't know why."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I tried to find a better word than 'crashing' because I'm not sure that sounds realistically medical, but Google failed me, so if anyone has any insight I'd certainly welcome it!)
> 
> What's happened to Isso? Wasn't he recovering nicely? Is this going to make everyone's lives easier? Will Julian and Garak ever get a chance to continue what was so rudely interrupted?
> 
> Comments and kudos are treasured like a glass of wine and a quiet moment.


End file.
